of a past forgotton
by chibidark angel
Summary: YAOI! 1x2 main: duo's having nightmare memories, and is trying to deal with them along with his growing feelings for heero and the voices in his head!
1. Default Chapter

TIITLE: OF A PAST FORGOTTON

AUTHOR: chibidark angel

SUMMARY: em… well, duo's having nightmares that aren't really nightmares, but memories, and he's trying to deal with them as well as his growing feelings for heero. (sorry, but I haven't really figured out what's going to happen, it'll sort of unfold on its own.)

WARNINGS: yaoi, 1x2, maybe a lemon, lime, I don't know.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, so pleeze don't sue; I'm poor and have to scavenge for money down the back of my couch. = (

A/N: this is my second gundam wing fic, so tell me what you think of it, nice reviews are especially welcome, but if you want flame me, go ahead, I cud do with a laugh, ha! Any way, on with the story!

CHAPTER 1: Memories Of Heartache

BOOM!

The roar of the machine guns and the noise of the bombs exploding were deafening, as the small child raced through the streets full of bloody corpses, and screaming men, women and children, as the rain lashed down from the heavens.

Eventually, the boy, his amethyst eyes full of terror, made it to the small building that was his destination, where a woman stood, looking around anxiously.

When she saw the child, she smiled in joy and held out her arms. Despite the noise of the battle and the screams of pain and terror around him, the boy's eyes lit up with a joy that seemed to be a permanent resident, and he ran to the woman, wrapping his arms around her waist and clinging to her desperately, burying his head in the folds of her dress. 

They remained in their embrace for a couple of moments before the woman, hearing a loud explosion nearby, pulled away and knelt before the boy, fear and desperation evident in her eyes.

"Hurry child, go the safe house, just like I showed you," she whispered agitatedly.

"But Sister Helen, I want to stay with you, to protect you," the boy pouted.

The woman gave a small smile, but fear overtook her features, and she gave him a hurried kiss on his forehead before pushing him away, crying, "Run child now! And stay there in the safe house until all the noise has stopped and the men have gone away."

The boy winced, hurt clearly in his eyes, but he nodded solemnly and turned to scamper around the building, while Sister Helen stayed to wait for Father Maxwell and the other children to return.

The young boy continued on around the building and was about to go on into the safe house, when he skidded to a halt and let out a cry of sorrow as he knelt beside a body in front of him.

"Solo!" he shouted out grief stricken, gathering the body into his arms. 

The other boy turned his head up and chocked out, "Hey, there, buddy."

"Oh my god, Solo! Are you okay? What happened?"

"I got, shot… I don't, think, I'll make it," Solo gasped in pain, as his body numbed and his heart slowed to a sluggish pace, blood seeping out of the two bullet holes in his chest.

"NO! Don't leave me Solo!" the boy cried, tears welling up in his eyes, his bangs plastered to his face by the rain.

"Hey, remem-ber, what, I, said," Solo chocked out gently, "boys, don't cry."

The boy sniffed and nodded.

"Now- go, go into, the, safe- house. Live- for, me, please. I- I lo-love, you, Duo," Solo whispered, his eyes glazing over, as his body shut down.

"I love you too Solo," the boy chocked out softly, leaning down to kiss him softly and sweetly.

He felt the other boy's body go limp in his arms, and pulling back, let out an anguished moan of despair and anger. He wanted to stay in the lashing rain and die with his love, but remembering his friend's last request, nodded and whispered, "I'll live, for you Solo."

He stood up, carrying the body of his dead childhood sweetheart and first love with him, and mad his way into the safe house underground.

He walked down the hall and into the bedroom he had been given.

He crawled under the bed, dragging Solo's body with him, as he had always felt safer in the darkness under the bed.

Duo hugged the corpse close to him, rocking back and forth on his side, whimpers escaping from his lips every now and then, while he muttered, 'boys don't cry, boys don't cry,' over and over again in his mind.

Suddenly, he felt a strange wetness on his cheek, and quickly realised he was crying, for the very first time. Quickly, he rubbed the tears away, swallowing the lump in his throat, pushing the pain away, hugging corpse closer, pressing it to him.

Eventually, the mental and physical exhaustion of the past few events overtook him, and amid the screams and explosions around him, he fell into a dreamless slumber, clutching the body close to him.

Well, what do you think? Please review, I need to know if I should continue, or give up right now, flames shall be met by oil soaked rags and a catapult. Any way, gotta go, the cinema call, I'm going to see jonny English, it's suppose to be very funny, so should be good! ^_^


	2. lonely boy

Title: Of A Past Forgotten

Warnings: yaoi, possible lemon, lime, we'll see as we go, oh and yeah, something I forgot to mention in the last chapter, there is slight AU- in the fact that I totally screwed with duo's past, which was kindly pointed out by Super Poodle, arigatou! So, pleeze don't shout cause I've warned you now about it, and remember: guy on guy action and fluffiness (hopefully- I try my best) if you don't like it, pleeze don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own them alright, pleeze don't sue, I'm using them for my own twisted fantasies! Someday, I'll have enough money to buy it… heeheehee- first thing is relena gets squished by wing zero and heero and duo proclaim their undying love for each other *sigh* but until then, I can only dream. Oh, and I don't own Pink's 'Lonely Girl' either, its just a really good song that I lurve.

A/N:  I still don't know what's happening, but I'll just write and see how it goes. In this chapter, we are introduced to the different voices in Duo's and Heero's heads. (hey, everyone's got 'em, me especially). Oh, and the song that is the inspiration for this chapter is Pink's 'Lonely Girl.' Yeah, so here's my thank you's:

Super Poodle: yeah, um, I do know about Duo's past, soooo sorry, but I purposely changed it to suit my own needs; I just forgot to put it in the warnings. Glad you like the fic anyway, here's the next part!

Romennar:: arigatou! I like cuteness too myself!

Kaori-chan: I'm updating now, sorry it's taken so long, but I'm glad you like it so far, pleeze let me know what you think of this chapter.

Violet_eyes: yes, I'm continuing see? And don't worry, I prefer puppy-dog eyes to glares ^_^

Kuro Sora: oooo, your review was sooo nice, I lurved it soo much, arigatou! Oh, gomen about making you cry, pleeze don't, see, it gets better! 

Du-kun: thank you, glad you like the darkness, I'm trying to get a nice balance of darkness but niceness at the same time, let me know if it's good or not! 

Anyway, on with the show! 

"test" = speaking out loud

'text' = speaking in head-voices

~*~*~ =scene change

/\/\/\/\/\/ = dream

CHAPTER 2: Lonely Boy

I can remember/

The very first time I cried/

How I wiped my eyes/

And buried the pain inside. /

All of my memories/

Good and bad that's passed/

Didn't even take the time to realize. /

Staring at the cracks in the walls/ 

Cause I'm waiting for it all to come to an end. /

Still I curl up right under the bed/

Cause it's takin' over my head/

All over again. //

The lightening flashed, followed shortly by the bang of thunder, as two amethyst eyes suddenly opened, pupils widening in the darkness.

'God damn it, I hate that dream,' Duo thought turning on his back to sit up.

He had barely raised his head when it hit a wooden surface above him with a whack! Quickly, Duo lay back down, rubbing his head.

"Fuck!" he cursed aloud, "Where the hell am I?"

It took him a few minutes to realise that he was under his bed, clutching a pillow to his chest for dear life. Silently, he cursed again, and was about to roll out from under the bed, when suddenly, there was a crash of thunder from outside.

His body reacted instantly, curling up into a small ball around the pillow, a small whimper escaping from his lips. 

While his body remained paralysed in this position, his mind raged out against his instincts.

'What the fuck is this!? What is wrong with you Duo, you shouldn't be affected by these stupid nightmares!'

'Ah, but these aren't nightmares, they're memories,' another voice answered. This one was more childish and innocent.

'Shut up!' the angry voice of Shinigami roared, 'Come on Duo, snap out of it! This is weak, this is pathetic! You're a big boy now!'

'Yes,' the sweet voice answered, 'and boys don't cry, they remain strong, but we have to stay here until the noise is gone, until it's safe, we have to live.'

Shinigami was about to reply, when Duo was suddenly pulled from his paralysis by the sound of his door being opened and footsteps on the floorboards up to his bed. 

He heard his bedcovers being pulled back, and then a voice call out, "Duo?" softly and emotionlessly.

"I'm under here Heero," Duo muttered angrily, knowing Heero could hear him all the same, no matter how low he spoke.

The other person got down on his knees and looked under the bed.

"What are you doing there?" he asked in his monotone voice, as cobalt eyes clashed with amethyst.

"I was, er, looking for, em, this!" Duo exclaimed triumphantly, holding up a tape he had suddenly spotted.

"Why do you have your pillow with you?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What is this, twenty questions? Its to lean on, the floorboards are cold, and I am only wearing boxers," Duo replied indignantly.

He rolled quickly out from under the bed, plastering a big grin on his face as he stood up, and throwing his pillow and tape on the bed, turned back to Heero, who was gazing at him with, what… lust?

'No way,' Duo thought, mentally smacking himself, 'Heero doesn't feel anything for you, not even friendship, does the term 'perfect soldier' ring a bell? Sheesh, don't be getting your hopes up.'

Quickly, he let his gaze sweep over Heero's body. He was wearing a green tank top and those damned black spandex shorts.

'BORING!' his mind screamed out, this time it was neither Shinigami, nor that sweet voice, it was Duo Maxwell, fashion critic.

'However, those shorts do show off his ass perfectly, mmm, delicious," the voice belonging to his romance/desire slurred lustfully.

Duo smacked himself again, and shook his head, suddenly realising that Heero was staring at him, confused and slightly angry.

"Sorry," Duo apologised, "I was thinking of something else. What is it you want?"

'You,' was the thought that raged through Heero's mind, yet he pushed the urge to jump on top of Duo and glomp him away, and concentrated on why he had come in, which was…em… he didn't exactly know, so said the first thing that came into his mind.

"I came to see how you were," he said quickly.

He was in fact, telling the truth. Heero knew for a fact that Duo hadn't been looking for that tape, that he actually slept underneath the bed on some nights, mainly during a storm or after they had a mission. And how did Heero know all this? DUH! Because he checked in on Duo every night before he went to bed, just to gaze at him lovingly before silently bidding him goodnight, so of course he'd notice that Duo slept under the bed every now and then. He'd never done anything before, but now he was getting worried and decided to find the source of this problem- well what he assumed was a problem.

Duo felt a tiny twinge of hope when he heard an almost caring tone in Heero's voice.

"Really? What for?" he asked, looking at Heero hopefully.

"Well, you know, you said you hurt your arm today during the mission," Heero said monotonely, while his mind screamed in outrage, 'that's not true! Liar! You didn't want to ask about that!'

"Oh…" Duo murmured, disappointment flickering on his face, before the joker's mask slipped on again. 

He shrugged, flexing his arm, saying, "It's fine, no biggy. Hey, what doesn't kill ya only makes ya stronger."

'I wish,' mourned the voice of the pessimist in his head.

"Alright then. Goodnight," Heero muttered quickly, and hurried out of the room, while Duo smacked his head, muttering, "Stupid, stupid baka."

'See what I mean about getting your hopes up?' the pessimistic voice muttered, as Duo climbed into bed.

'Oh shut up!' Shinigami shouted, clearly fed up.

'Yeah, I bet he really does care, I can tell,' the optimistic voice cried out brightly.

Duo threw his head down onto the bed and shouted, "Oh shut up, the lot of ye!" aloud into the pillow.

There was an instant silence, broken only by the faint humming of a forgotten tune by the sweet voice, that led Duo into a deep slumber for the rest of the night, the nearby banging of a door, barely registering in his mind.

~*~*~*~

Closing Duo's door behind him, Heero sighed and angrily stalked across the hall into his room.

'Chicken,' a young, childish voice teased from the back of his mind.

"I'm not," Heero muttered, eyes blazing.

'Yes you are, you're acting weak,' the voice of the perfect soldier quipped emotionlessly.

"I am NOT!" Heero yelled, slamming his door.

'Then why did you lie?' the perfect soldier asked.

'Because he can't be asking Duo something, so, well… personal,' a polite voice answered carefully. This was Heero's humanity, which did make itself known every now and then, despite being extremely timid.

'What do you mean, personal?' the childish voice sneered, tone dripping with sarcasm.

'I mean, he doesn't know Duo well enough, and besides, what would you say Heero, when Duo asks you _how_ you know he sleeps under the bed, eh?' his humanity asked, gaining a bit of confidence.

"I don't know," Heero sighed, "What should I do?"

'Become friends with him,' his humanity answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'W-WHAT!' the soldier chocked, emotion registering for the first time in his voice, and it was panicked, 'You can't become friends with him, you'll become weak, he'll be a liability, I forbid it!'

'Oh be quiet,' the optimistic voice chirped, 'so, come on, this is a good idea, I say you do it.'

"But how?" Heero sighed, aggravated and frustrated, "How can I become friends with the person I love? Don't you know what'll happen?"

'You'll love him even more,' his humanity replied simply.

"Exactly," Heero muttered, getting changed into a pair of baggy navy tracksuit bottoms (oh god, heero- topless and baggy bottoms on *drool*) and crawling into bed, "That's a bad thing. He'll never love me back."

'Oh, you never know,' his romantic side sighed, speaking for the first time that night, 'I think he loves you.'

'You do?' his humanity and optimistic side squealed, 'me too!' (I know, I know, they are all like a bunch of over-excited girls or something! ^_^V)

The perfect soldier sighed in annoyance, and settled into a meditation until the next mission.

"I don't think this is such a good idea," Heero muttered, staring up at the ceiling.

'Nonsense!' his romantic side cried, 'If you want to get closer to him and find out what is going on, you have to do this. Are we clear?'

"Oh, fine then," Heero gave in, turning onto his side.

There were squeals and cries of triumph and delight from the voices in his head.

"Shut it!" Heero roared angrily.

Blissful silence filled his head.

Smiling, he said, "Thank you," and drifted off to sleep, to hopefully dream of his longhaired, amethyst-eyed love, who had brought so much light to his life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ (alright, this is when it gets freaky and confusing)

"Do you even know who you are anymore?"

"I guess not…"

A bright light erupted from behind Duo and he turned to see what it was. He gasped and took an involuntary step back, as he gazed a seven versions of himself, except each was different from the others.

The first was him as a small child, with big bright eyes full of mirth, wearing scruffy clothes, his braid halfway down his back. The next looked just like Duo as he was now, except he was full of energy and confidence, dressed in a black pilot's space suit, an extremely beautiful black and silver scythe in his hands and a sadistic smirk on his face. Beside him was another replica, except this one was wearing a red shirt and black leather trousers, and he was holding a single red rose, with a dreamy look in his eyes: very ott (over the top) and Duo-like when it cam to love. Next was another Duo, except he looked extremely weary and depressed, sitting down on the floor, tear-stained, cold eyes hidden under ragged bangs. Beside him was Duo again, except he was the total opposite to the last one: he was grinning manically and was jumping slightly and giggling softly, his eyes lit up with happiness. After him, was another Duo wearing the coolest clothes Duo had ever seen: tight, black leather trousers, which flared out slightly at the end, doc martins that clung to his legs up to his knees, an open white shirt with a tight black tank top underneath and a waist-length leather jacket over that, with tinted shades resting an his nose. (this has to be my favourite Duo ^_^) Lastly, there was a Duo-like figure, except he was cloaked in black, and wore a joker's mask, which was partially hidden by the large hood over his head. Duo shivered and he was chilled to the bone, as he recognised the mask he often wore every day.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"We are you," the young child chirped up, his sweet voice reminding Duo of those…

"Voices!" he cried out, "You're those voices in my head!"

"Yes," the sadistic one smirked, "We are the voices of the different parts of you. I am-"

"Wait, wait!" Duo interrupted, "I wanna guess!"

The sadistic Duo frowned at the young child beside him, who blinked and smiled sweetly back.

"Are you messing with him again?" he growled.

"Nope, of course not," the child replied innocently, but Duo could see a glint of mischievousness in his eyes.

Grinning eh knelt in front of the young child and put a hand on his shoulder.

"You're like my, um, inner child, right?" he asked.

The young child smiled, his face lit up with happiness and he nodded vigorously, as Duo moved to the sadistic version of himself. Slowly, he looked him up and down: the cocky stance, the scythe, the scars, the sadistic smirk…

"Let me see," Duo mused, "you're Shinigami, the pilot?"

"The one and only," Shinigami replied with a wink, and Duo grinned as he moved on.

"Hmm…with that rose, plus the dreamy look in your eyes, I'm thinking romance/ desire?" Duo asked the almost swooning one.

"Oh, you're right, I'm so glad we're finally meeting, we've got a lot of work to do."

"Work?" Duo asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Oh yes, getting Heero and telling him how you feel, and oh, of course, the seduction," he added huskily, with a wink.

"Whatever you say Cassanova, except for the fact that Heero doesn't like me," Duo replied with a shrug.

"That's exactly what I've been trying to tell him, it's hopeless," the depressed Duo moaned, burying his head in his hands.

"Oh, nonsense!" the grinning Duo giggled, "I totally agree with romance, we've got to get Heero and right now. Don't let that moanbag get you down-"

"Hey, it's my job!" the depressed Duo shouted, then sunk back down into a miserable silence. 

"Whatever," the cheerful Duo sighed, "Now, as I was saying, don't get all depressy, have a bit of faith- I truly believe that Heero likes you."

"Thanks," Duo chuckled, "and let me guess- optimistic and pessimistic?"

"Of course," optimistic grinned.

Duo moved onto the sixth version of himself, the one wearing the cool clothes.

"I love the threads man, actually, I think I have an outfit like that."

"Of course," the cool Duo grinned, rolling his eyes, "Why do you think I picked it out?"

"So, you're like, my cool conscience, or fashion guide?"

"Both actually, at your service," Cool replied, with a wink.

Duo's grin faded as he moved onto the final version of himself- the one clothed in black with the joker's mask on, and he gulped as he asked nervously, "You're my shield, aren't you? The mask I put on everyday."

The joker Duo nodded slowly and silently. (ooo, kinda like the ghost of Christmas past, creepy…)

"Why don't you speak?" Duo asked, gaining a bit of confidence.

"Because he can't," the child answered, "You speak for him, he is merely a wall you hide behind."

"But how-"

"Duo?"

Duo whipped around at the sound of the oh-so-familiar voice, but no, I couldn't be him, could it?

'It is you,' he gasped, as the figure emerged from the shadows. 

It was Heero, in all his glory, wearing only a pair of baggy tracksuit bottoms. It was all Duo could do to prevent himself from drooling, and distantly, he could hear his romance give a small moan of desire.

Suddenly though, behind Heero, appeared seven versions of him, walking in a line.

First was a small child, with big cobalt eyes and a soft, genuine smile on his lips. Next, came Heero as he was now, except he was in his pilots suit, an emotionless expression on his face, and a gun, cocked, held in his hand. After him was a Heero dressed in tight-fitting black slacks and a deep blue, partially buttoned shirt, a small package in his hands. Next was a weary and depressed Heero, walking with his shoulders slumped, and then a bouncy and bright Heero who was beaming and giggling. Beside these two opposites cam Heero dressed in his typical tank top and shorts, except there was something different- his eyes were filled with warmth, and his face with various emotions. Lastly, came a Heero, who looked more like a robot- dressed in flowing white robes, and carrying a glass box, within which there was a heart. 

"Heya Hee-chan, I didn't know you had voices too!" Duo cried, as Heero stopped in front of him.

"Hn, baka! How did you know I have voices?" Heero asked, slightly panicked and surprised.

"Well, they are right there," Duo replied, pointing behind Heero.

"Really?" Heero smiled whipping around to face them, "Wow! You're real!"

"Would you stop messing with him!" the emotionless, gun-whielding Heero shouted at the child.

"Hey, you mess with him everyday, I want a go!" the child retorted, "and besides, humanity boy is messing with him too," he added defensively, pointing down to the second-last Heero, who raised his hands saying, "Hey, this is just a dream, so we get to do what we want."

"Hey he, no fighting!" Duo cried, "Besides, I wanna guess who you are," he giggled, "Hee-chan, you can go introduce yourself to my voices."

Heero nodded, then turned to Duo's voices who waved and smiled in greeting while Duo skipped up to Heero's voices.

"Let's see now, inner child," he announced, kneeling in front of the small child.

"Of course," the child giggled, "it is kind of obvious." 

"Suppose so," Duo grinned, moving onto the soldier Heero, "And it is also kind of obvious that you good sir, are the perfect soldier."

The perfect soldier gave a short nod and a 'Hn.'

"Typical," Duo muttered, rolling his eyes and moving on.

He studied the next Heero carefully; the nice, but casual clothes, the far-off look, the gift, the smiled and said, "You wouldn't be Heero's romantic side, would you?"

The third Heero gave an approving smile and a courtly bow, proclaiming, "But of course my dear gentleman, why, who else would I be?"

"Hm, that's a good question, I just never thought Heero had a romantic side."

"Well, I'm one of the secret, hidden voices," Romance winked, "Not the most secret, but damn close."

"Who's the most secret?" Duo asked, curiousity bubbling up.

"Oh, you'll meet him soon enough, please; continue."

Duo smiled and nodded, moving down the line.

"Yo! Optim and Pessim, keep up the good work," he shouted, giving a thimbs-up sign to the two voices as he passed onto the sixth voice, who greeted him with a small wave.

"Hm, you're a toughy," Duo muttered, leaning in close to look him over: the nervous, innocent smile, the warm, trusting eyes, the rising emotions and air of confidence…

Suddenly Duo gasped, his eyes widening and he smiled in joy.

"You're his humanity," he whispered in amazement.

The nervous smile grew into a wide, beaming one, as the voice nodded, "Yup, I'm the most secret one, though there are one or two times I get a bit of a say in things," he replied with a wink.

"I knew you existed, I just knew it!" Duo cried in wonder, "Well, it was great to meet you."

"Yeah, you too," Humanity answered, and Duo moved onto the last voice.

He peered closely into the glass box, then looked over the robes and the blank, expressionless eyes.

"White robes, hmm, total opposite to me," Duo murmured, "You're his shield aren't you? You're what he hides behind everyday?" he questioned gently.

The robe-clad Heero nodded solemnly, and Duo gave him a soft smile and a pat on the shoulder, before turning back to Heero who was bekoning him to move over to the side. As he did, the scene changed, and they were suddenly standing in a park with the sun shining beside the lake, as the two rows of voices moved towards each other to greet each other. The two children waved, then suddenly, ChibiDuo gave ChibiHeero a a push, shouting, "TAG, YOU'RE IT!" and ran off, with a giggling Heero following. Shinigami smirked at the Perfect Soldier, tipping his scythe at him, while the Perfect Soldier glared back, giving a short nod. The romantic Heero gave Romantic Duo the package, receiving the rose in return. They smiled and thanked each other, blushing slightly. The two optimistics gave each other a high-five, giggling, while the two pessimistics just groaned, shaking their heads. Heero's humanity and Duo's cool grinned at each other, shaking hands, then Cool tutted and announced, "I have got to get some good clothes on you, then you will definitely be set."

"Thanks, I'd like that," Humanity grinned.

Heero and Duo's shields simply nodded solemnly, as silent as ever.

"Hey Hee-chan, do you've any idea what's going on?" Duo whispered, ogling at the scene infront of him.

"Not a clue, and it's Heero."

"But Hee-chan suits you so well," Duo pouted.

Heero felt himself melt under those puppy-dog eyes, but managed to stay composed and muttered, "Omae o korosuo."

"That perfect soldier's at you again," Duo growled, "Well, I'm getting some answers. Hey guys! Come on, we need some info here!"

"Yeah, why are we meeting you an why now?" Heero added.

"Well, I guess it's because you're ready, and you're talking to us, so it was easier for us to reveal us to you two here," Humanity answered.

"Yeah, what's up with this place anyway? Why did it change?" Duo  asked.

"Oh, this is the sanctuary, where shared and repeating dreams happen, and it can change to any scenery, this happens to be a favourite of mine actually," Cool smiled.

"But why did you reveal yourselves to us?" Heero asked persistently. 

"In all honesty, we don't know. But we do know that there is something between you," romantic Duo answered.

"Well, whenever you figure it out, give me a call, I'm going to sleep," Duo yawned.

"Me too," Heero sleepily agreed.

The two lay down beside each other, unconsciously snuggling close together, disappearing into dreamless sleep. When they were gone, the group split up. Wordlessly, the two shields held hands and went off walking together, while the two children swam in the lake splashing each other and laughing. Cool immediately, dragged Humanity off to one side near a tree, and snapped his fingers. A wardrobe appeared out of nowhere, and he set to work; pulling out all sorts of outfits, ordering humanity to, "try on this… no no, this is better…"

"So, you like the killing?" Shinigami asked.

"It has to be done to complete the mission," the Perfect Soldier answered monotonely.

"Oh come on, admit it, you enjoy it," Shinigami winked playfully.

The Perfect Soldier muttered, "I suppose I do."

"Heehee, I KNEW IT! Me too!" Shinigami cried.

"So, yeah, is that hard to use?" The Perfect Soldier asked, pointing the scythe.

"What, this?" Shinigami questioned in surprise, holding up the scythe, "Nah, it's easy to use. Wanna swap weapons?"

The Perfect Soldier nodded, and they swapped weapons moving off, so that Shinigami could practise on different targets and the Perfect Soldier could grasp the movements of the scythe.

"There! It's perfect!" Cool announced, stepping back from Humanity, who was now dressed in baggy black trousers, a tight, deep blue tanktop, a black and blue loose, open shirt and a pair of doc martins. 

Cool flopped down on the grass, leaning back against the tree, and Humanity leaned down to whisper "Thank you very much," in his ear.

Cool shivered and, grabbing Humanity around the waist, pulled him, giggling down on top of his lap.

"You know, you look positively eatable," he growled huskily, and proceeded to kiss him silly.

The two pessimistics were off on their own, muttering hopelessly, yet giving each other lustful glances.

The two optimistics and romantics were sitting in the shade of a tree near the lake.

"We know they're meant to be together, but they don't know that, I mean, none of us know why they've suddenly linked, but we know that we've got to get them together," Optim Heero said.

"But how?" Optim Duo asked.

"WE DON'T CARE!" the two romances announced cheerily, "As long as they keep this link up!"

With that, they started to kiss each other, slowly and passionately.

"Well, they're some help," Optim Heero muttered.

"Listen, I just say that we just keep encouraging them to get to know each other," Optim Duo smiled.

"Yeah, and talk about getting to know each other… Come here," Optim Heero growled, pounced on a giggling Optim Duo and kissed him hungrily.

Soon though, it was time for the voices to part, as the dream ended, and their respective owners awoke to the morning sun.

So, that was it, confusing, neh? Well, pleeze let me know what you think, review! *gives puppy-dog eyes, and does a funny little dance*


	3. The Morning After

Title: Of A Past Forgotten

Warnings: yaoi, possible lemon, lime, we'll see as we go, oh and yeah, something I forgot to mention in the last chapter, there is slight AU- in the fact that I totally screwed with duo's past, which was kindly pointed out by Super Poodle, arigatou! So, pleeze don't shout cause I've warned you now about it, and remember: guy on guy action and fluffiness (hopefully- I try my best) if you don't like it, pleeze don't read!

Disclaimer: nope, I don't own it yet, but remember, I said yet! I still plan on winning the lottery, but until then, I am nothing more than a very poor girl with only her twisted fantasies and about 5 euros to her name, please don't sue!

A/N: heydee-hey! Yes, I know I've been bloody ages, but there have been communions and getting sick and studying and what-not, but I'm still going to get this out for you people, even though I should be learning my French! Oh yeah, and I've decided, for the sake of getting chapters out faster, that I'm going to make them shorter, I've found it works better, so let me know what you think, but first, here are my thank-yous:

Kaori-chan: thank you very much, yeah, I like the whole picture of duo under the bed and as for the voices, well, I have voices similar to his too, well, not as many, but still, I wanted to show the boys different sides and what better way than voices?

Yana: thank you, and yes, I know its weird, I likes to be different! *snort* of course heero has a humanity! Did you never see the ep with the dogs on the beach *enormous watery eyes* that was so kawaii!

Violet_eyes: oh arigatou, and no, you are not scaring me, I can be pretty scary when I review, even scarier, besides, I know that you like the fic, so here's more, I hope you enjoy!

Shadow-kat: yes, the last part was weird, but I did warn you! Anyhoo, here's the next part, sorry it's taken so long!

Kuro Sora: arigatou! Thank you very much for the review, I'm glad you weren't confused, and you liked it, huzza! Yeah, I've a bit of a thing about leather jackets (angel, mmm…) and hellya cool duo is sexy, hell, all of them are! Yes, I should be writing a lemon, in due time of course, first I have to have mushyness and fluffyness, but there will be a lemon, and no, you do not have a bad mind, I'm a very dirty hentai!

Du-kun: thank you very much, don't worry, you're not the only one to find the last one weird, a lot of people thought it was, but it is fun! Thank you for the question, I didn't actually think about it, but I have now, so here's the answer: you see, individually, the voices like each other, you know, romance likes romance, and optim likes optim, but when they come together as a whole, they all clash and fight, plus the whole perfect soldier thing totally screws it up, you'll see what I mean in this chapter. Hope that was helpful, enjoy the next chapter!

Shaz: *innocent grin* of course I'd put 7 heeros and duos together, what do you expect? Thanks for the review, I hope you enjoy the next part!

DeadAngel: see, I'm updating, don't worry, this fic is still going to be continuing, what, do you think I'd just leave them like that, and they haven't told each other they love each other? Na-ah, no-sir-ee! Oh, and thanks, I loved your fic, glad you got some ideas, you'd better write more soon, seeing as I've updated!

A/N: so, on with the show, here's the next chapter!

Chapter Two: The Morning After

The lazy rays of the sun beamed in through the window ontop of the sleeping face of Duo, who scruched his eyes up tight before blinking sleepily, before looking around and smiling in relief, glad he was sleeping on top of his bed, and not under it. Rubbing his eyes to clear the sleep out of them, he frowned and scratched the back of his head, as fragments of memories began to filter into his mind.

'There was something,' he thought, 'After Heero left, a dream, I think…'

Suddenly, the entire dream came back to him, and he grinned broadly while exclaiming, "Oh yeah, that dream with the voices and Hee-chan and his voices, cool!"

With that, he bounded out of bed and down the hallway into the bathroom, braid swinging behind him. Once in the bathroom, he locked the door, turned on the shower, stripped off his boxers and stepped under the gushing water, relishing the feeling of the hot torrent envelope him in its welcoming embrace. He undone his braid, letting it cascade around his body, before he threw his head back, soaking his hair. Quickly, he grabbed the shampoo and squeezed it into the palm of his hand before he larthered it up and massaged it into his hair slowly, while he thought more about the dream.

'I know I had that dream, it was pretty cool with all those voices, but was Hee-chan dreaming it too, and we were sharing the dream, or did I just dream it all up? Nah, whenever he's in my dream, we're doing much more interactive and fun things than just talking to our voices.'

At this thought, Duo grinned wickedly at the memory of some of the dreams he had about Heero.

'I'll ask Hee-chan about the dream when I'm finished, especially about the way our voices seemed to know each other, and in more than a friendly way…'

So thinking, he nodded and began to hum loudly, while he finished washing his hair.

~*~*~*~

Heero awoke that morning in a slight daze as he sat up quickly, looking about himself, when he suddenly realised that he wasn't in a field with Duo and their voices, but in his bed, alone, with the voices stuck in his head. Groggily, he shook his head to clear it, then slipped out of bed, silently padding out of his room and down to the bathroom, only to reach the door just as it was thrown open by Duo, who was only wearing a tiny towel around his waist, his hair flowing down his back like a shining cape.

Startled, the two boys stared at each other for a moment- ogling at the others gorgeous, muscled body. Not knowing what he was really doing, Heero started to move towards Duo.

'Quickly, act cool, talk to him baka!' Cool hissed at Duo, who suddenly shook his head, smiled brightly and cried out, "Heya Hee-chan!"

Instantly, Heero had plastered his emotionless mask back on, and replied, "Hn."

"Oh, come on Hee-chan, don't be so mean, is that any way to speak to your best buddy?" Duo pouted.

"Baka," Heero smirked, still eying Duo's pale skin and muscled torso.

"Well, I suppose that's better than nothing," Duo smiled, then suddenly, his expression changed to one of timidness, "Say, um, do you remember having a dream last night?"

Heero suddenly tensed, and he asked, "Specifically?"

Duo was too busy staring at his toe tracing various patterns on the carpet to notice Heero's stiff posture.

"Specifically, involving you, me and our voices," Duo answered nervously, but frowned, when Heero made no reply, not even a 'Hn.'

Looking up, he stared in shock. Heero whole body was a stiff as a bored, his mouth was agape, but it was his eyes that captivated him- they were dark and deep, drawing him into their cobalt depths, which held traces of lust, fear, sorrow and happiness.

"You remember it, don't you?" Duo asked.

Of course Heero remembered- he remembered it all- the voices, Duo, the field, lying down with Duo…

'No, I can't do this, I have to remain emotionless- feelings will cloud my judgement, it could affect a mission… I just have to push it away.'

Immediately, the emotionless mask was slid back into place, and Heero replied monotonely, "I don't know what you're talking about," and moved past Duo to go into the bathroom.

Duo, however, had other ideas; he grabbed Heero's wrist as he passed by, pulling him back close against him, and the two boys fought the rising emotions which arose from the touching of their skin, and the closeness of their bodies.

"Yes you do," he stated firmly, "You're just scared to admit it. When you want to talk about it, I'm here you know."

The two teens stared fiercely at each other, but froze when their eyes locked.

'Go on, kiss him!' Both romances screamed in unision, and they started to lean in, but the perfect soldier suddenly interjected with a, 'You cannot become weak! This will compromise the mission!'

Heero suddenly snapped out of the daze he had been in, jerking back from Duo.

"I don't need to talk about anything," he whispered, and stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind him and locking it, leaving a dazed Duo, just standing there, staring at the spot where Heero had stood just moments before. 

"Damn that boy," he muttered, "It just makes me want him more, oh well… Might as well get dressed, and oh! I can make Hee-chan breakfast!"

With that in mind, he smiled happily and skipped down the hall into his room.

~*~*~*~

'So Duo does remember the dream… Why couldn't I tell him I remember it too, I mean, it is strange that we shared a dream…' Heero pondered, as he stepped under the warming jets of the shower, and started to wash himself.

'Exactly,' the prefect soldier proclaimed proudly, 'If you tell him, it will stir up emotions between you that could jepordise the mission.'

Heero's inner child snorted in contempt.

'Pshhh, the mission, that's all you ever think about. I say you tell him, it'll do you good to talk about it.'

'No, it's wrong, and weak, you shouldn't do it.'

'Yes he should!'

'No he shouldn't!'

'All I wanna know is why didn't you kiss him, you were soooo close!' Romance moaned.

'Oh, shut up! Just do NOT talk to Duo about this, it's a bad idea.'

'Actually, it's not,' Humanity piped up, 'Talking to him about it will get it off your mind, and maybe you both can figure out why you're getting the dreams, which will help you focus more on your missions.'

'Yeah, and this is the perfect way to get closer to him.' Optim cried enthusiastically, while Pessim and the Perfect Soldier simply sighed, muttering about 'bakas.'

"Alright, I will talk to him about it," Heero murmured, and proceeded to finish washing himself all over.

Alright, that's all folks! (eh, ignore that… ^_^V) anyhoo, gotta go, pleeze let me know what you think of the chapter, all it takes is for you to click that little review button, pweeze, pretty, pleeze? Farethee well! ^_^


	4. The Talk

Title: Of A Past Forgotten

Warnings: yaoi, possible lemon, lime, we'll see as we go, oh and yeah, something I forgot to mention in the last chapter, there is slight AU- in the fact that I totally screwed with duo's past, which was kindly pointed out by Super Poodle, arigatou! So, pleeze don't shout cause I've warned you now about it, and remember: guy on guy action and fluffiness (hopefully- I try my best) if you don't like it, pleeze don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own them at all at all at all, so pleeze don't sue, I'm saving up all my babysitting money for a trip to Prague next year, so I need all the money I can get!

A/N: heydee-hey peeps! Sorry this has taken so long, but fanfiction has been really screwy lately and none of the reviews that I sent in or that I got in my e-mail have shown up, and then I couldn't upload documents either…. *grumbles* but anyhoo, now that it's all good, here's the next chapter, but first, my thank you's:

Blank Space: I wish you'd leave a name, but anyhoo, thanks a bunch for the review, very much appreciated, I'm glad you like the fic so far, hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Dead Angel: yeah, heero's going to crack… well not really crack, but give in as you say, anyhoo, arigatou for the review, and I hope you continue coincidences soon, I can't wait to read more, I hope you like the chapter!

Chibi Kitty: wowsers, you really like this fic, you're such a nice reviewer, thank you!! ^_^ Yeah, I love the idea of duo and heero with voices, I hope you read and review more!

Kaori-Chan: oh, thanks sooo much! Yes, the images of duo and heero in the shower are very droolworthy! And oh, glad you like the voices and the different views, and while I'm not really trying for humour, I'm glad you can see it! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! ^_^

HeeroDuo4eva: oh thankie sooo much, I'm glad you like the story, and don't worry they will become a couple, its just going to take some time, kay? Hope you like the chapter!

Devylzangyl: oh, goody, I'm so happy you like the voices; I wanted them to be loveable. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the next part!

Dark Faerie: I shouldn't blush, but I can feel my cheeks heating up, thank you soo much, it makes me happy to know that people like my fic, oh and thank you sooo much for putting me on your favs list, that's such a nice gesture, arigatou!

Super Poodle: I already said that I knew about duo's past, but thank you anyway for the link, I checked the sight out, it's really good, thanks a lot for that, I'm glad you like my fic, arigatou!

dreamer/drummer (i wish)/ kit-ka: I decided to call you all the names, I like them all! Thanks a lot for the review, glad you like it, and no, you're not alone, I have voices myself!

So, there you go, now on with the fic, hope you all like!

Chapter Three: The Talk

After Heero had finished his shower and gotten dried and dressed in his usual spandex shorts and tank top, he headed down the hall into the kitchen, only to be greeted by the sight of Duo, wearing a white apron with pink bunnies on it, running here and there, expertly setting the table and cooking up a mountain of eggs, rashers, sausages and waffles all at the same time.

'Oh, he's so cute in that apron, cooking and running around,' Heero thought affectionately, 'Though, speaking of food…'

As the delicious smell of frying food, Heero's stomach let a rather audible growl, making Duo jump and spin around, a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other.

"Heya Hee-chan," he giggled, "I guess it's a good thing I made a big breakfast; I can tell your hungry."

"Hn," Heero replied, and proceeded to walk over to the cooker and help Duo dish out the now-cooked food, "I must say, you do look cute in that apron, it suits you."

Duo blushed cutely, and replied, "Thanks, not my usual style, but it was the only one here."

'Damn right its not your usual style, hell, this isn't style, this is fashion murder!' Cool cried out indignantly.

'Oh fuck style, he thinks you're cute, we're sooo getting somewhere!' Romance squealed in delight.

Duo snapped out of his little internal conversation, to grin at Heero and say devilishly, "Then again, I'm sure you'd look much cuter with it on."

'Yeah, that and nothing else.' Romance slurred in desire.

It was Hero's turn to blush, and he gave a small smile, as he finished putting the food onto a plate. Once he was done, Heero grabbed a carton of orange juice from the fridge and a slice-pan (packet of bread, in case some people don't know) from the press, and put them on the table, before sitting down opposite Duo at the same kitchen table. The two boys ate in a companiable silence, stealing little glances at each other every now and then. At one point, they both happened to look up at each other at the same time, and were frozen, captivated by the depths of each other's eyes. Duo gave a small, warm smile, and Heero felt his heart melt, in to an icky puddle. Duo looked so amazingly beautiful, he couldn't help but smile back, which in turn sent a jolt of nervous energy down Duo's spine.

Heero gulped gulped and decided to throw all caution to the wind as he said, "Duo, I…"

"Yes Heero?" Duo asked hopefully, sensing his nervousness.

'No, no, you cannot do that!' The perfect soldier bellowed, as the other voices cried out, 'Yes, you can, go on!'

The entire ruckus in Heero's head caused him to get extremely confused and he suddenly blurted out, "I really like the sausages!"

"Oh, um… thanks Hee-chan," Duo grinned weakly, yet disappointment flooded his eyes.

Mentally, Heero cursed himself and his weakness, and set about bashing his voices.

'Excuse me,' he sneered coldly, 'but do you mind shutting up!?'

'But you can't do this whole emotional thing, it's weak!' the Perfect Soldier screeched.

'No it's no,' Humanity hissed, from between clenched teeth, 'Being a coward and not being able to deal with you feelings is weak. It's easy to just shut your heart away in a glass cage, but it takes a strong person to be able to have emotions and carry on with the mission regardless.'

'Damn right,' the other voices chorused, and Heero grinned, 'You know, you have a point there.'

In Duo's head, all the voices were babbling away non-stop, and soon Duo just cried out, 'Stop it! I'm trying to think.'

'Come on now, can't you see how confused he is?' Optim whined.

'Yeah, if you're going to get closer to him you're going to have to do something,' Romance added.

'I don't think this is such a good idea; remember, anyone who gets close to you gets killed.' Shinigami warned.

'Oh pooh! All he's doing is talking to him,' the inner child cried, 'Go on Duo, you need to do this.'

'Yeah, you're right,' Duo smiled, 'Thanks.'

At the same time, the two boys blurted out, "We need to talk!" at which they quickly blushed and laughed softly.

"Okay Heero, you go first," Duo grinned, "But first, let's finished up here."

Heero nodded in compliance, and quickly finished eating and helped clear the table and put the dished and cutlery in the dishwasher. So doing, the two boys made their way into the living room where they sat, facing each other, on the couch.

"So…" Duo began hesitantly.

"You- you're right Duo, I do remember the dream, I remember all of it," Heero admitted quietly.

"Aha, I knew it!" Duo cried triumphantly, but quickly sobered up as Heero glared at him, "So, what do you think of them, you know, why did we all of a sudden get the dream?"

"I don't know," Heero sighed, aggravated, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, I remember the voices saying something about there being a connection between us, what do you think that means?"

'Oh go on, this is the perfect opportunity to proclaim your undying love for him!' Heero's romance squealed.

'No way!' the Perfect Soldier stated venomously, 'Listen here Yuy, you still have a mission to do, you always well until this war is over, so none of these silly notions!'

"Hn, it means nothing to me," Heero replied in monotone, mentally wincing and crying out at the pain that flashed through Duo's eyes, "But speaking of those voices, did you notice anything unusual about the way they acted, like they knew each other or something?"

"Yeah, hey, you notice that too?" Duo asked, plonking on his joker's mask to counter Heero's emotionless one.

'That Perfect fucking bastard of a soldier,' Romance spat, 'He's screwing everything up!'

'Hey, he's just distancing himself, something you should do if you don't want to be hurt,' Shinigami advised.

'Gah! You soldiers, I swear, you're all alike,' Optim cried in frustration.

'Hey, I am **nothing **like that perfect soldier,' Shinigami cried indignantly.

'Guys! Could you please knock it off!' Duo shouted, 'I can't get closer to him if I can't hear him, now can I?'

That shut them up immediately, and Duo grinned in satisfaction as he returned his attention to Heero, who had merely, "Hn'd," at his comment.

"Okay now, see here, we've only had one dream, it's nothing to worry about. It could have been just a coincidence or a once-off thing, we don't know. Let's just leave it for now, and if we get anymore, then we'll start discussing how to seriously tackle the problem, okay?" Duo stated calmly, while Optim and Cool congratulated him on being very cool and collected, and Romance cheered at the prospect of spending more serious time with Heero.

'I have to admit it Yuy, he's smart, and a good thinker, that Shinigami's got a good influence on him,' the Perfect Soldier admitted grudgingly.

'Aw, is the Perfect Soldier starting to have some feelings?' Heero's inner child teased, while Humanity interrupted with a, 'Come on guys, cool it!'

Heero smiled in gratitude and replied to Duo, "Sure, that's a really good idea," in his usual stoic manner.

"Cool, thanks Hee-chan," Duo grinned, feeling all warm and tingly from the compliment.

He then stretched out, putting his hands behind his head while he yawned and asked, "So, whatcha up to today?"

"I'm going to check on Wing Zero."

"Great, I'll come with you," Duo cried brightly, jumping up.

"Hn, no you're not," Heero replied firmly, as he glared at Duo, who merely blinked in response, and stuck out his tongue.

"Listen here Yuy," Duo replied cockily, Shinigami truly speaking this time, and enjoying the moment, "the gundam storage area is miles away, the only way you can get there is on my motorbike, and there's no way I'm letting your suicidal ass near my baby alone, so you're stuck with me whether you like it or not," he finished by crossing his arms over his chest to emphasise his point.

"Baka," Heero sighed, then answered, "Fine then, let's go."

The two teens exited their safehouse on the top of a mountain range, while their gundams were kept near the bottom on the other side. Duo hopped onto his black and silver motorbike, and Heero climbed on behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Both boys' hearts fluttered and they giggled mentally from the contact between them. Still, they ignored their feelings as Duo kicked started the bike, and with a cry of, "Here we go!" started speeding down the road.

Alrightee then, how was that? I have to admit now; writers-block has come upon me, and with a vengeance! (points to little writer's block demon sitting on head, with tiny little stick labelled 'vengeance' in its claw as it hits authors head repeatedly) so I have no clue what to write, my far sightedness (aka, my third eye) has disappeared!  (again, points to hole in middle of forehead) pleeze help me get rid of these demons and find my farsightedness by clicking that little button and reviewing, pleeze!!! Farethee well! ^_^


	5. Dirty Thoughts and Glances

Title: Of A Past Forgotten

Warnings: yaoi, possible lemon, lime, we'll see as we go, oh and yeah, something I forgot to mention in the last chapter, there is slight AU- in the fact that I totally screwed with duo's past, which was kindly pointed out by Super Poodle, arigatou! So, pleeze don't shout cause I've warned you now about it, and remember: guy on guy action and fluffiness (hopefully- I try my best) if you don't like it, pleeze don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own them at all at all at all, so pleeze don't sue, I'm saving up all my babysitting money for a trip to Prague next year, so I need all the money I can get!

A/N: oh, soooo sorry for taking so long, but I've been grounded off the compy, and technically I'm not allowed on, but I'm going on anyway! Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews people, I really appreciate them, here are my thank-you's:

Assassin of the Shadows: oh thank you very much for the review, yeah, cool duo kicks ass! And oh, gagging eh? That's actually a really good idea, I'm definitely going to do that sometime, thanks for the idea! Hope you like the chapter!

kai/rei4ever: thanks a bunch for the review, glad to hear you're enjoying the story, and coo, you think it's original, well, I've never read a story like this before either, thanks for that! Yes, I am getting over my writer's block, slowly but surely, it should be gone soon enough, and yes, I will be trying to get them to admit their feelings soon, but I still have to put in a dream among other things before they do, but don't worry, it will happen! Hope you like the chapter!

darien sucks: oh yeah, you like it, goody! Thankie for the review, and yes, I have written more, don't worry about that! Hope you like the chapter!

Annie Maxwell: oh you are a wonderful reviewer arigatou! *giggles* I really like your sausage, that's sooo dirty, but so true, I should put that in, I will, when I get the chance, it's just too funny to leave out! Oh unique? *fights to control blush* I swear, you're praise is just going to go right to my head, you're too nice! Glad you like the voices I've always wanted to make different types, it would be more fun! And yes, shinigami and the perfect soldier, while totally screwing things up, will definitely work things out in the future and become very, em.. close (if ya know what I mean! ^_~) hope you like the next chapter!

Kuro Sora: awww, you're sooo nice, arigatou! Yes, they are both adorable when confused, it makes it even better to screw with their heads! *evil cackle* I can't wait for more confusion, it's too much fun! Yes, psh to the PS, the romance will win in the end, in my world, it always does, cause yes, like you, I am a hopeless romantc too, so romance prevails, huzza! Yeah, they talked, I swear, duo will crack heero yet, all he has to do is stick by him and then something will happen I don't know what yet, but it will happen, and then yes, we will have a happy heero and duo couple walking around just like you want!  Anyhoo, I hope you like this chapter, pleeze let me know! ^_^

HeeroDuo4eva: ooo, koolies that is such a kick ass word, I'm going to adopt it if you don't mind and keep it with all the other makey-uppy words I have! Oh, thankie for the review, I'm so happy you like my fic, and see, I've continued, I hope you didn't have to wait long! Hope you like this chapter!

Chibi Kitty: you can have voices in your head, you just have to borrow my head, I've got plenty to share around! Thanks a bunch for the review, I'm so glad you like it, and yes, I'm getting a grasp of the cuteness, it seems to be working out nicely! Thank you and I hope you like this chapter!

Chain: *giggles* oh you are such a  cool reviewer! Yes, I'm writing more as quick as I humanly can! And hellya there's gonna be another dream sequece, except I'll make this one even LONGER!!!! Kay, got a bit carried away there, but I will definitely be putting in another dream don't you worry about that! And hey, there will be fluff, don't die, pleeze don't what would I do without your wonderful reviews? Hope you like this chapter!

Ink: hey, cool, another person who thinks my plot is original, score one for me! Anyhoo, thank you sooo much for the review, I'm so happy you like it, pleeze read more, I hope you enjoy it!

Dead Angel: yes, damn the perfect soldier for that, but don't worry, he's fighting a loosing battle, sooner or later he's gotta crack, I hope… anyhoo, thanks for the review and oh, I was talking to my friend who does german and he says that zechs is actually german for six, so that's why I think he's actually six, but ya never know!  Hope you like the next chapter, with the goings on in the hanger!

Romennar: thankie for the review, I'm glad to see you're enthusiastic about my fic, I'm going to be getting to the good stuff soon, hope you like this chapter!

RiverWhiteDragon: hey, what' with the glaring? Come on now, no haters, we're all homies here! *giggles* anyhoo, yeah, you owe me, I rule, mwahahaHAAAAA! And yeah, there's more cuteness in this chapter too, and good to hear you're getting over the confuszlement of the voices, hope you like this chapter!

So, there we go, thank you all, you're all brilliant people! Hope you all enjoy my chapter, pleeze read and review!

Chapter Four: Dirty Thoughts and Glances.

After about a half an hour of hight-speed racing down the mountain side, careering around death-defying turns and generally creating a death-trap out of everything around them, the two boys finally made it to where a broken-down log cabin stood. As Duo brought the bike to a halt outside the cabin, the two boys groaned silently as they had to part: they were both enjoying the fact that Heero practically glued himself to Duo as they avoided death many times on their way down. Throwing on his care-free and joking mask, duo hoppen off the bike lightly, skipping over into the cabin, while Heero got off the vehicle a little more slowly, thanking whoever it was that watched over them for not letting him die, as he walked into the cabin on slightly shakey legs.

'Oh come on, you can pilot an MS and avoid being killed by self destruction, but you're shaken by a motorbike ride?' the Perfect Soldier scoffed.

'Would you shut up, you were the on contributing mostly to his fear,' the inner child sneered scathingly, 'Personally, I though that was a blast!'

'Me too,' Humanity added, 'If you just let go and relax Heero, you'll enjoy it too.'

'I just might do that,' Heero grinned, as he slipped in alongside Duo, as they made their way down into the basement of the run-down cabin.

Once down, the two boys made their way over to were a rickety workbench lay, covered in dust. Together, they grabbed either side of the bench and pulled away from each other. The two halves of the bench slid smoothly apart, revealing a set of metal doors. Heero reached over and pushed a button beside the doors and they slid open to reveal the inside of an elevator. The two boys stepped inside, Duo pushed a button, the doors slid shut, and there was a sight jolt as the elevator started to move down. Once it came to a halt, the doors opened to reveal a massive hanger area, and infront of them, were their two gundams, Wing Zero and Deathscythe Hell, standing opposite each other.

"Deathscythe, BABY!" Duo yelled happily, running up to his gundam, "How are you? Did ya miss me?"

"Baka," Heero sighed, yet he did give his own MS an affectionate pat, as he climbed up on to the hand up the arm and to the cockpit, which he then opened up, Duo likewise.

The two boys climbed into their cockpits, grabbed their work-kits and set to work in silence, broken only by the odd grunt and clanking of metal. As Duo sat back in his chair to work on some of the lower side panels, he caught a glance of Heero bent over his seat, working on something behind it, and soon he found himself staring and it was all he could do not to drool, as Heero shifted around, his ass just wiggling in the air.

'Oh my god, would you just look at that ass!' Romance moaned.

'Yeah, I swear to god, if I didn't know the Perfect Soldier so well, I'd think he was teasing you,' Optim said.

'Who cares about teasing?' Cool cried, 'Oh, that ass and spandex, I don't care how unfashionable spandex is, he should just wear it all the time! I swear, he's just begging for you to fuck him, bent over like that.'

'Yeah, a quick, easy fuck wouldn't be bad, that way you get rid of tension and worked up energy and you don't get close or hurt,' Shinigami added.

'No no, you want a slow, passionate loving fuck, it's much more meaningful,' Romance sighed.

'Guys, you think you could stop right now, I'm trying to concentrate on fixing D-baby,' Duo muttered, slightly nervously, due to the fact that all that dirty talk had given him a raging hard-on.

'Oh yeah, no problem, you concentrate on Deathscythe,' Shinigami replied happily, and all the voices hushed up, as Duo tried to get back to work, though suddenly, he found it very hot and stuffy.

"Is it just me or is it really hot in here?" Duo wondered alound.

"It's hot," Heero replied monotonely, not even looking up from where he was working on a side panel.

He had already removed his tank top and it took all of Duo's will-power not to just drop everything he was doing and ogle at Heero's perfect body- his lean, but pronounce muscles muscles and toned abs…

'No no, I will not stare, I will not stare," Duo chanted the words over and over again in his head like a mantra, as he tried to settle back down to work.

Now though, he was really hot under the collar, so he unbuttoned the top of his jumpsuit, letting it hang down at his waist, and then took off the white shirt underneath, tossing it aside. Satisfied that he was now a little cooler, and that his continuous chanting had subdues his hard-on, Duo went back to work, stretching up to work on the overhead panels. Heero turned to get another tool from his kit, when he caught sight of Duo. Turning fully, so he could get a good look, his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. Just the sight of Duo was enough to make him hard- he was ethereal, with the way his skin glistened slightly with swear, the way his muscles bunched and flexed under his skin as he moved…

'Oh dear lord, he is bloody sex on legs,' Romance moaned.

'Hellya!' Humanity cried in agreement, 'I say you just pounce on him and lick every ounce if swear off every inch of skin on his body!'

'Euwww, that's gross!' the inner child cried in disgust.

'No, it's sexy,' Optim retorted.

'It's stupide and pointless, what good would it do?' Pessim moaned.

'It would be loving,' Romance purred.

'Na-ah, then there is no way we're doing it, love of any kind is bad, even Shinigami will tell you that,' the Perfect Soldier warned.

'You know, all you do is talk about Shinigami,' the inner child pointed out wisely.

'Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were growing attaced to him' Humanity grinned.

'Hey! I am not getting attached to anyone!' the Perfect Soldier cried indignantly, 'I am emotionless, I survive alone!'

'If you could survive on your own, then how come we're here?' Humanity asked.

'Guys, hush it,' Heero cried, feeling a headache coming on from all the arguing in his head.

They were all quiet and Heero got back to work, focusing all his concentration on what he was doing so his thoughts could not wander onto the gorgeous bishonen across from him and distract him. The two teens worked steadily for another hour and were finally finished. Duo packed away all his stuff, tied his shirt around his waist, as is was still really hot in the hanger, and kissed the seat lightly, whispering, "Bye baby, I'll check up on ya soon, kay?" With that, he hopped out, closed the cockpit and jumped to the ground, landing gracefully on the ground beside Heero.

"Hey Heero, I-" Duo began excitedly, when his voice blurted out different sentences.

'-want to tell you I love you?' Romance cried excitedly.

'-want you to stay away from me so you don't get hurt?' Shinigami suggested.

'-want you to get some leather trousers to show off your ass?' Cool squealed.

The sentences totally mixed Duo up so ended up combining them and finishing with, "-want to tell you to stay away from some leather trousers!"

Heero fixed Duo with a look that was a half-glare, half look of confusion, and Duo blushed and hastily continued, "Em… no sorry, eh, don't know what I was thinking there."

With a laugh, he stuck his hand behind his head, and Heero once again found himself ogling Duo's perfect muscles. Pulling himself out of the trance, he forced on his emotionless mask as he replied, "Hn. What are you trying to say?"

"Oh, em, I wanted to know if, after we got back and showered and all that, did you wanna go into the town and grab a bite to eat and then maybe catch a movie? I mean it's not as if we have any missions or anything."

"Yeah sure, that'd be great," Heero replied, smiling slightly.

"Great!" Duo cried, throwing an arm around Heero's shoulders, "Don't worry buddy, we'll have a great time, I know the best places to eat," he whispered, with a conspiratorial smirk and a wink, before he bounced into the elevator, Heero following behind, his body on fire from it's brief contact with Duo's.

The two teens made their way out of the house and clambered up onto the motorbike, Duo ripping it down the road, and Heero relaxing enough to actually enjoy himself, yet keeping a tight grip on Duo's waist; something neither boy minded.

Yeah, I'm done!!!! Ooo, now I'm hungry so I'm off to get some beans on toast now, pleeze read and review, let me know what you think of the story! Farethee well! ^_^


	6. food and a movie

Title: Of A Past Forgotten

Warnings: yaoi, possible lemon, lime, we'll see as we go, oh and yeah, I know I said that it was slight AU because I screwed with duo's past, but that's changed, and I really haven't screwed with duo's past, well, I know I did in the first chapter, but I've changed somethings, and well, it'll make more sense in the chapter after this one, you'll see, so that's it, and remember: guy on guy action and fluffiness (hopefully- I try my best) if you don't like it, pleeze don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own them at all at all at all, so pleeze don't sue, I'm saving up all my babysitting money for a trip to Prague next year, so I need all the money I can get!

A/N: right, so I know I've like taken FOREVER to get this out, but I was in boston so I'm really sorry, but this is a really long chapter to make up for it- well, a longer chapter than the previous ones, so I hope you like it. first, here are my thank-you's: 

Unknown Critic: no, they are not skitzo, they have inner voices that annoy them a lot by blabbering in their head, and the whole thing wasn't a dream the first chapter was, and most of the second chapter, well, the part with the voices in the field and all that, but the part under the bed wasn't a dream. Hope that sorts things out with you, thank you for the review!

The Dark Vella: hell no! I am NOT starting to think of dropping this, are you mad!? I love this fic way too much to just throw it in the dump, so don't worry! I'm glad you want me to continue it, and I will, see I'm doing it now, hope you like the chapter!

Ink2: oh yeah, something will happen, and yes, you'll see just how annoying the voices can get, the boys are getting a bit pissed, but things will sort themselves out eventually, you'll see! Oh yeah, heero will look good in leather pants! *looks around quickly* who said that? *shrugs* anyhoo, thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!

Tenshi-Usa: thankie very much for the review, I'm glad you think it's funny, I like that line too! Oh no, don't pull out that pencil of doom, but then again, it is very sparkly… *stares hypnotically* it's very pretty, but hey, don't point that at my neck, see, I'm continuing, and I hope you like this chapter!

Paine: Thank you very much for the review and also for putting me on your favourites list, you're sooo nice!!! ^_^ I'm glad you like the voices and yeah, the perfect soldier and shinigami will have to be silenced, but not yet, it will happen though, I'm just not saying when, heehee! Yeah, there will be a lemon, it'll be coming up soon, but I won't say when either, mostly because I don't have a clue myself! ^_^V well, hope you like the chapter!

Chain: yeah, beans and toast together, you know, the beans you get in the tin with the tomatoe sauce, and you heat them up in a saucepan and put them on toast, but that's kinda weird that you think it's strange, cause it's normal for me, I mean, I've had stranger things like cheese and crisps toasted sandwiches or cheese and onion crisps and chocolate, but it's really nice! Hellya you're a nice reviewer, you kick ass! No, you do not talk too much, you should see me review or hear me talk, I can ramble on forever and ever… see, there I go again! ^_^V oh yeah, there will definitely be another dream sequence, that'll be in the next chapter, so I hope you can wait for it! ooo, there are two of you? Well, hey there you two, glad you like my fic and hey, no hostages, I'm posting this up as fast as I can, hope you like it, and thanks for the very long review, I loved it!

RiverWhiteDragon:  hey, your confuszlement is fun, I can't help teasing, you know me! ^_^V yeah, duo's self control is great, well, it'll slip eventually, but for now it'll stay! And hey, teenage hormones are pretty intence I mean, look at what they can do to people! I am working on it, you saw how long this was, and yes, I must agree, they are green!

Kuro Sora: yeah, the leather trousers are brilliant, I love that line! And yeah, duo is a silly boy, but a smart one and a hot one too! ^_^ oh and as for the leather trousers, well… *giggle* you'll see…. *giggle*  yeah, that just gave it away, but what the hell! Oh yeah, I'd love to drool over their bodies too, they would be just sooo hot! Anyhoo, thank you so much for the review, I really loved it, hope you like the chapter!

A/N: kay so that's it, on with the  chapter now, hope you all like it!

Chapter Five: Food and a Movie

"I'm having a shower first!" Duo cried, hopping off the motorbike as soon as he had parked it, Heero following, after grudgingly letting go of his grasp around Duo's waist, "Seeing as my hair will take the longest to dry."

"Alright, just don't use all the hot water, remember, it will be there when we get back, it won't run away, no matter how annoying you are," Heero grinned, as he opened the front door and stepped inside the house.

Duo blushed a seep crimson and he uttered a mumbling squeak as he ducked his head, moving past Heero into the bathroom, where he turned on the shower, peeled off his sticky, sweat-soaked clothes with a faint look of disgust, undone his braid and stepped under the roasting hot hater, sighing deeply. He loved showers, they were so refreshing and were a perfect way to get absolutely clean. He loved being clean, as he remembered to back in the Maxwell Church, when there was never enough water to wash with, and how Sister Helen had melted that snow to wash him. It was something he'd never told any of the other pilots, not even Heero, and it was the reason he used so much water, he just couldn't get enough of it. Sighing, Duo shook his head and, grabbing a bottle of shampoo, proceeded to wash his hair, lathering up the shampoo, and massaging it onto his scalp.

'This is great, you and Heero all alone in the cinema!' Romance squealed, 'It is such a perfect time to make your move on him!'

'Yeah,' Cool cried in agreement, 'But oh no! What are you going to wear? You have to look your best if you're going to get your man!' and started running around Duo's head in total 'headless chicken' mode.

'Yeah, and you need to act right, and oh god, what movie will you see? It can't be too boring, or else he'll just leave, but it can't be too exciting or he might get annoyed, or get too much into the movie, and then you'll never get a chance!' Optim wailed, sounding very much like his counterpart, who, at the moment was saying cheerfully, 'Yeah, that's the way to think, finally, you're getting your head screwed right!'

'Guys, will you cool it!' Duo shouted mentally, 'Listen here now; we are going to see a movie that we both want to see, and I'm not going to do anything except watch the movie and maybe steal a sneaky-peak at Heero the odd time, but nothing more! I mean, sheesh, I don't even know if the guy's gay, more than likely he's as straight as an arrow!'

'Yeah, a bent arrow,' his inner child sniggered, 'Excuse the pun.'

'Oh ha ha, very funny, you're the master of subtlety,' Shinigami commented stoically, while Duo rolled his eyes, 'Leave Duo alone I have told you already that it's not good to get close to Heero, you'll end up getting hurt, and more than likely, so will he, even the Perfect Soldier knows that.'

'I'd say you're getting close to the Perfect Soldier, a bit too close for friendship,' Romance smirked.

'There is nothing going on!' Shinigami cried, then suddenly smirked, 'And besides, even if there was, he's invincible, or so it seems.'

'Ahem, guys, come on, could you quit it, nothing's going to happen so leave it, I highly doubt Heero's gay, and he doesn't even know that I am, so just forget it!'

'Aren't you going to tell him?' Inner child asked, 'If he knows, then maybe something will happen.'

'I don't think so,' Duo sighed, 'But hey, if he wants to know, he'll figure it out, and if he doesn't, then he won't, so quiet! Please.'

The voices were silent, and Duo finished his shower quickly, then hopped out, dried himself off, leaving his hair flowing down around his shoulders, and, wrapping a towel around his waist, stepped out of the bathroom, walking down the hall to look for Heero. He found him in the living room, lying on the couch, watching the television, in nothing but his spandex shorts, with his arms crossed behind his head.

'I'm telling you all now, quit it!' Heero cried exasperatedly in his mind, 'We are just going to see a film together, as FRIENDS, get it? And besides, like I've already said, Duo is more than likely straight.'

'Yeah sure,' Humanity commented sarcastically, 'Duo's as straight as his scythe's blade.'

'Exactly,' Optim smirked in agreement, 'You know, you should tell him you're gay, I bet something'd happen then!'

'No way, you are not saying anything, you are not gay!' the Perfect Soldier shrieked in a very girly manner, 'Gay is wrong, gay is weak, gay is-'

'Oh would you shut up!' his inner child shouted, 'You're gay too, you twit!'

'I-I-I'm not g-gay!' the Perfect Soldier spluttered indignantly, while Romance leered, 'Oh really? Well how come you seem to blush every time I mention a certain other pilot's name… Shinigami!?'

'I-I-I don't know w-what you're talking about,' the Perfect Soldier trailed off, mumbling to himself, while Heero sighed, 'Okay, come on now, drop it, nothing's going to happen so be quiet, you're going to give me one hell of a migraine if you keep going like this, and then there won't be any cinema at all, got it?'

The voices were immediately silent, and Heero smirked, breaking out of his inner conversation, and, as he shifted, he caught sight of Duo, standing in the doorway. His hair flowed around him, glistening slightly over his toned, muscled body, while he seemed to be staring… at him? Immediately, Heero was up looking around himself to see if there was something wrong, while trying to control the blush that was fighting its way onto his cheeks, at the thought that Duo may have been looking at him with lust. Duo also blushed, and ducked his head, embarrassed that he had been caught.

"Sorry there Hee-chan, didn't mean to scare you," he chuckled softly, grinning wryly, "I just wanted to tell you that the bathroom's free, kay?"

"Thanks, I really do need a shower," Heero grinned slightly, not even bothering about the 'Hee-chan,' part, as he got up and made his way into the bathroom, while Duo went to his room.

'Oh my god, did you see that? He was staring, at you, with lust!' Romance squealed, as Heero started taking off his clothes.

'Yeah, if that's not proof that he's gay, I don't know what is,' Optim nodded in agreement.

'Well, you know what? I do, how about him telling me?' Heero snapped, 'Look here, I want to be left alone tonight, I would like to spend this one night with Duo, and have fun, without you guys interrupting constantly. Until something urgent or amazing happens, just shut it, kay?'

There wasn't a single peep out of his voices, and Heero sighed, happy to have his thoughts to himself in silence, as he stepped into the shower.

**********

'Oooo, he blushed, he blushed!' Romance squealed, while Duo mused over what to wear, with Cool interjecting the odd sentence, such as, 'no, no, that looks too frumpy,' or, 'no, you gotta look sexy, but not slutty, save that for the nightclubs,' every now and then.

'So what if he blushed!' Duo snapped irritably, his lack of good clothing wearing his nerves down, 'I swear, you read into things way too much, he was probably blushing cause I looked like such a freak staring at him!'

'Nooo, it was cause he knew you were staring at him and he liked it,' Optim corrected him, while Pessim countered with a, 'No, no, he did think you were a freak, I told you non of this would work!'

'Guys? Shut it, just shut up and leave me alone tonight, I would like to feel that it is just me and Hee-chan, having a good time together, without me being berated by my voices with a million and one questions!' Duo shouted, pulling out a pair of baggy, but form fitting black combat trousers, a tight red tank top and his black leather jacket, while Cool shouted, 'Yes, yes, that's it, with a pair of doc martins, it's perfect! Right so, we're gone, good luck!' and with that, there was silence, while Duo sighed happily, flopping back on his bed, glad of the silence for once.

The two boys managed to get fully ready by four o' clock, and met up in the living room before they headed off. Though they didn't really show anything, they were stealing admiring glances at each other; Heero thinking Duo was outstanding in his outfit, and Duo thinking that Heero was gorgeous in his beige kakais, tight blue tank top, swede jacket and swede boots.

"Shall we depart?" Duo asked in a fake posh accent, opening the door for Heero, who replied in a similar accent, "Yes, let's," grinning as he walked outside.

They promptly hopped up on the motorbike, Heero's arm immediately snaking around Duo's waist, the familiar thrill running through their bodies, as they pressed close together.

"We'll get something to eat first, I'm starving," Duo announced, starting up the bike.

"Yeah, sure, me too," Heero replied.

"Great, I know just the place, you like Italian?" Duo asked.

"Yup, nothing better," Heero grinned haphazardly.

"Then off we go!" Duo shouted as he sent the bike roaring down the mountainside. 

It took them about ten minutes to get off the mountain, and it wasn't long before they were speeding into the fairly large city that lay just before the mountain range, Duo slowing down as he twisted and turned the bike through the traffic, and then down a small, winding alley, where he parked outside a quaint, small Italian restaurant, from which emanated the most delicious smells from the open door. The two boys hopped off the bike and Duo chained it to a nearby lamp post, pocketing the keys, as Heero looked over the restaurant with interest.

"Well, what do you think?" Duo asked with a smile, coming up beside Heero, adding  in a slightly proud tone, "It's a nice place, ne?"

"Hm… it's nice, quiet, small, relaxing… are you sure this is your kind of place?" Heero asked in mock suspicion, raising an eyebrow, to which Duo retorted indignantly, "Hey! I may be loud and hyper, and pretty stupid most of the time, but I actually do like to chill out and think and be quiet from time to time."

"I know, I was just teasing," Heero replied with a small smile, "And hey, you're not stupid."

"Eh yeah I am, please, sometimes I swear I was born with blond roots," Duo smirked. (A/N: no offence to blonds, I mean, I'm blond myself, I just like blond jokes, I make fun of myself a lot of the time and so does my friend, I mean, whenever she does something stupid, she just says, 'hey, it's not my fault I'm blond!')

"Now you're acting like a baka," Heero sighed, rolling his eyes, "Well, come on, are we going to eat or not?"

"Yeah, let's go, come on!" Duo grinned, grabbing Heero's arm and pulling him up to the door where he opened it and dragged him inside with a call of, "Hey, Marco!" as he pulled Heero up to the counter.

A small, darkly tanned man, who was about three years older than the two teens, with floppy brown hair that fell over mischievous hazel eyes, looked up from where he was putting glasses away, and called out, "Duo! You're back, and you brought a friend too, great! So, how's things going with you and that… engineering was it?" 

"Yup, that's it," Duo chuckled, taking a seat at the bar in front of  Marco, Heero sitting beside him, "This is Heero, a fellow engineer. Heero, this is Marco, a guy I met the last time I was in these parts."

"Hey there Heero," Marco said warmly, shaking hands with Heero, who simply grunted, "Oh, a silent type eh? You got good taste Duo, he's cute," Marco added with a wink.

Heero shifted slightly in his seat, throwing a death glare at Marco, while Duo blushed, muttering, "We're just friends Marco."

"Really?" Marco said in a surprised tone, "You two would make an amazing couple, but oh well…" he shrugged, "So, what'll it be, a table for two, and the usual?"

"Yeah definitely, the usual for both of us," Duo smiled, while Marco replied, "Alright, there's a table down in the back corner, you know where it is Duo."

"Sure, thanks Marco," Duo waved, hopping  off the barstool and making his way to the corner of the restaurant, Heero following.

They found a table down in the corner, with a sort of screen around it, giving them lots of privacy from the rest of the restaurant, and they had barely sat down when Duo was rambling on, full of apologies.

"Oh my god Heero, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over Marco back there, well, I do, but still, I didn't expect it, I should have warned you, and I'm really sor-"

Duo was immediately silenced as Heero reached over and put a hand over his mouth, saying, "Duo, it's alright, I don't mind, really; he's your friend, he was probably just teasing, alright? You don't have to apologise."

His face slightly red and his eyes wide in shock, Duo nodded, and it was only when he felt  his lips moving against his hand, did Heero reasise what he was doing, and he quickly snatched his hand back, mumbling a hurried apology.

"'Salright Hee-chan," Duo grinned, "I'll just go get us some drinks, you like orange?"

"Yeah, that's fine, and stop calling me Hee-chan," Heero replied, throwing a glare at a giggling Duo, who nodded, and turned, skipping away to the bar.

Sighing, Heero leaned back in his chair, thoughts buzzing around his head, like, 'If Marco's Duo's friend, and he thought Duo had a boyfriend, does that mean Duo's gay?' 'Would we really make a good couple?' 'He thought I was CUTE!?' as he settled down into deep thought.

*********

"Yo Marco, two fantas please," Duo called, hopping up on a barstool.

"Sure thing Duo, and hey, sorry bout that back there, I really thought you two were together," Marco apologised, as he took two bottles out of the fridge.

"You're alright, he didn't mind, and no, we're not together," Duo sighed, throwing his head on his hands.

"But you wish you were right?" Marco replied with a knowing smile, as he put the bottles on the table and grabbed two glasses.

"Yeah, well, would you look at him! But, nothing's going to happen," Duo shook his head sadly, "I mean, he doesn't know I'm gay, and more than likely he's not."

"Nah, he's gay, I can tell, plus, the way he looks at you, and come on, he'd be mad not to go for you! Sure he's gorgeous, but so are you. Remember all those heads you turned in New York the night we went out to that club?" Marco smiled nostalgically, "Man, you were definitely hot those nights, all those guys that chatted you up were proof of that, and you still are just as hot, I say you go for it with Heero, the two of you together really are amazing."

"Thanks Marco, but hey, if I remember correctly, you were the one who was chatted up a lot too, you were gorgeous those nights," Duo smiled, "Man, those were fun days."

"Definitely, just you and me, going out, chatting up guys and having a blast!" Marco cried excitedly, "Well, here are your drinks," he added, putting two glasses of orange down in front of Duo, "On the house, but only for a gorgeous guys such as yourself."

"That's exactly how you got my interest the first time we met," Duo giggled, "Do you still use that line?"

"Nah, only for you," Marco smirked, "Now scoot, go on back to your man, your lasagne will be out to you in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks Marco," Duo smiled, taking the drinks and making his way back to Heero.

It was good to see Marco again, Duo loved talking and reminiscing with him. Marco had been one of the first people Duo had met when he first arrived on Earth. Duo had been dealing with his sexuality, and Marco, after trying to chat him up, decided to help him out, helping him with this and that, taking him out to different nightclubs and places. For a while they had been lovers, but it never really worked out, and they found that they were better as friends, going out and teasing guys together. That trip to New York had been just before Duo had to move on to Siberia, and it was a really memorable one- they had been on fire, with all the clothes they could buy, just doing themselves up and having a blast each night, until it was time for Duo to move on, but they'd called each other every now and then, and this was the first time they'd seen each other since New York, but they were as friendly as ever.

"Here we go," Duo announced cheerfully, putting the glasses down on the table, "The food should be out in a few minutes."

"Yeah, just what is 'the usual'?" Heero asked sceptically.

"Oh yeah, it's lasagne, I swear Heero, you gotta try it, it is to die for," Duo beamed happily, and Heero couldn't help but smile back.

Their meal arrived a couple of minutes later, and the two teens tucked in with great vigour, murmurs of appreciation arising between snatches of conversation. Soon, they were finished, and Duo paid up at the bar, before biding farewell to Marco as they shared a hug, and Marco grinned as he saw Heero give them a very jealous look from his position at the door.

"Just go for it," he whispered to Duo, "He likes you, believe me."

"Alright, I will," Duo laughed, "Thanks Marco, I'll c-ya around, bye!"

With that, the boys exited the restaurant and, once Duo had unlocked the bike, they both hopped up onto it and sped off towards the cinema.

**********

"Die Jean, die!" Duo yelled, throwing the last of his popcorn at the screen in the cinema; which was virtually empty, except for two girls who were making out in the back corner, paying no attention what-s-ever to the film- X-men Evolution, which was now coming to the end.

"Oh my god," Duo suddenly whispered in a squeaky voice, "They're hugging, they're actually hugging! Oh, Logan and Scott are the cutest!"

"They're mourning her death," Heero pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So, who cares about her! The point is, they're hugging!" (1)

"And you think it's cute?"

"Of course! Who wouldn't think that two guys hugging is the most adorable thing in the world, especially when one of them is Scott, who is just so incredibly hot?!"

"You think he's cute?" Heero asked, in a kind of shocked tone.

"Hellya," Duo announced happily, before his hand flew up to his mouth as he realised what he had just told Heero.

'Oh crap, now he's going to think I'm disgusting or something,' he moaned, cringing  back in his seat, while Heero was thinking, 'Oh my god, he's gay! I've got to tell him I am too, but I can't just say it outright…I know!'

Calmly shifting back in his seat, Heero shrugged, frowning as he mused, I don't know…personally, I think Logan is cuter."

Duo's head whipped around at a lightning speed, and he stared at Heero in total shock, before realisation sunk in and he smiled saying, "You do?"

"Yup, definitely, though I'd have to say they're both definitely hot," Heero smiled, turning to face Duo.

"Yeah, definitely," Duo said softly, staring straight into Heero's eyes.

The two teens stared at each other, captivated by the depth of each other's eyes, and they were starting to lean in, when suddenly, the movie was over and the lights came on, flooding the place with light. The boys jerked away, blushing guiltily at the thought that they must have looked like freaks just staring at the other like that, and they quickly made their way out of the cinema, where they hopped onto the bike and sped off back to the safe house. Heero did keep his grasp around Duo's waist and when Duo told him to get closer as it was cold, he did just that- practically moulding their bodies together as they ripped down the road, a sense of expectancy around them. Something might have happened when they got back, but, of course, as soon as they were out of the city, their voices started up immediately, shouting and arguing, so that by the time they reached the safe house, they were both really irritable and had killer headaches.

"Oh, sorry Hee-chan, but I've got a major headache- I'm just going to take some painkillers and hit the sack," Duo groaned as he made his way into his bedroom, while Heero said, "alright, I'll be going to bed soon too, I just need a drink of something, night."

"Night, I'll c-ya in the morning," Duo smiled, while mentally, he snapped at his voices, 'happy? I'm going to bed and nothing's going to happen because you guys wouldn't shut up. Now be quiet, I want to sleep after that migraine you guys gave me.'

There was a small, 'Sorry Duo,' from a mournful inner child, before Duo took some painkillers, stripped down to his boxers and hopped into bed, conking out immediately. 

PHEW! *wipes forehead* well, that's that done, so, what do you think? Was it any good? Pleeze let me know what you think and review, pleeze!!!! Farethee well! ^_^


	7. dream a little dream

Title: Of A Past Forgotten

Warnings: yaoi, possible lemon, lime, we'll see as we go, oh and yeah, I know I said that it was slight AU because I screwed with duo's past, but that's changed, and I really haven't screwed with duo's past, well, I know I did in the first chapter, but I've changed somethings, and well, it'll make more sense in this chapter, you'll see, so that's it, and remember: guy on guy action and fluffiness (hopefully- I try my best) if you don't like it, pleeze don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own them at all at all at all, so pleeze don't sue, I'm saving up all my babysitting money for a trip to Prague next year, so I need all the money I can get!

A/N: oh my god peeps you have no idea how sorry I am for taking so long, pleeze accept my most humble apologies, but I've just had to get back into the swing of things at school, I'm in my last year and that means leaving cert *shudder* but I swear, I will try to update as quick as possible I just don't have a lot of time. Again, I'm reeeeaaaaalllllyyyyy sorry, I hope you'll still read and review, so on with the chapter, BUT FIRST! My thank-yous to all my reviewers, I swear if it wasn't for you guys this fic wouldn't have come as far as it did.

Paine: oh, I'm so sorry to hear that one of your fics was taken off, that is really mean! But oh, thank you soooo much for your review, and yeah, fanta is goooood, I love the stuff, it's so nice and yes, x-men 2, kinda freaky, but it's actually my own opinion, as a slash fanatic, I think scott and logan make the cutest couple, well, not as cute as duo and heero! Hope you like this chapter, keep up the great reviewing!

TenshiNoKoori: thank you sooo much, sorry for the delay, and yes, here is more, hope you like it!

DeadAngel: oh, thank you soooo much for the review, and I so don't mind that you haven't been reviewing, I'm glad you did now, and yeah, can you ever forgive me for taking so long now? So happy you loved the chapter, hope this one is just as good too!

Summercloud: oh, thank you sooooo much, I loved your review, and yeah, heero is ooc, but I think he's much nicer that way, and goody, you like the voices too, huzza! Hope you like this chapter too!

moremoremore: wow, that is a helluva lot of mores, I just can't ignore that, so here's more, hope you like it, thankie a bunch for your review!

Mrs. Passionate: oh thank you I'm so happy you like my fic, and yes, I will finish it, I promise, just one step at a time! Hope you like this chapter!

violet_eyes: hey, you like fanta too? I love fanta! And oh my god, you were in Ireland? Cool! Wait though, are you saying that you can't get fanta where you live? That's terrible! Oh, I don't mind at all that you couldn't review, it's cool cause you got to review now! Oh wow, you like my writing? Thank you, and yeah, I know about my spelling *sigh* some honours English student I am! Ah well, keep up the cool reviewing, hope you like this chapter!

RiverWhiteDragon: yes yes, the eyes are green, do not fear, I don't think they could change colour, your stuck with them, though I think they'd be better blue… *cheeky grin* anyhoo, yeah, I think I will put marco in in later chapters, he is cute… what do you think of him and wuman, I think they'd make a pretty cute couple! Yes, heero is mad cute all jealous-like! What, me, interrupting them on purpose? *innocent look of shock* I can't believe you'd say that! *evil grin* well, maybe I'm a little evil…. And yes, see, I've put up more, so no more pouting!

Annie Maxwell: oh my god, I can't believe you actually read my fic, and you liked it, wow, thanks soooo much! ^_^ and yes, shirtless bishies, very nice, and veeerrryyy droolworthy! Thank you so much for your review, and oh my god, I am sooooo sorry for not reviewing you fic myself, I've read all the chapters, and they're absolutely brilliant, I swear, I'll review soon, sorry!

Evil Chibi Kitten: yes, I know, very close, but well… I'm evil, and I have plans for the kiss… you'll see… hope you like this chapter, thank you sooo much for the revie!

Chain: oh my god, thank you sooooooo much for your review, it was sooo sweet and nice, I loved it! *feels special too* yeah, marco's mad cute, I've had a request to put him back in, what do you think of him and wu-fei as a couple, I think they'd be cute! And yes, dream sequence, but I have to warn you, it's not exactly the dream sequence you were looking for… *ducks to avoid flying objects* I'm reeeeaaaallllyyyy sorry! BUT! To make up for it, there is some real-life heero and duo fluffyness, and then the actual dream dream will be the next chapter, and it'll be up much faster than this one, kay? Hope you like this chapter, and keep up the gorgeous reviews! ^_^

Romennar: yes, damn the voices, well… they'll be delt with… soon enough.. *evil laugh* eh, anyhoo, glad you like my fic, hope you like this chapter, thanks for your review!

Ink2: yeah, you loved it, huzza! Oh my god, hellya scott and logan make such an adorable couple! Well, not as adorable as hee-chan and duo, but still, mighty cute! And yes, fanta is gorgeous, you totally have to try it someday, it's lovely! Yes, I have continued, sorry about the wait, but they next chapter will be up faster, promise!

Kenren19: oh thank you, I'm so happy you like my fic, and yeah, poor duo, but things'll get better for him promise! Hope you like this chapter!

Forever Tormented: *ducks behind pillow* oh my god, I'm SORRY! Really, I can't help it, I'm the evil queen of interruptions and suspence. Listen, I swear, I will make them kiss soon, see, I actually have a plan, but the kiss will be really soon, and here, at the end of this chapter, there is some heero and duo cuteness, hope that helps, even a little? Pleeze keep up the deadly reviewing, I love them, and you will get your wish soon. Hope you like this chapter, and thank you soooooo much for your review!

Shuichi-san: oh, thank you, you think my story's cool, I'm so happy now! Happy you think it's cute, and here is more, hope you like it!

So there we go, again, thank you all, I love all of your reviews they mean a lot to me. Oh yeah, and it was only until after I'd posted the last chapter up that I realised that I'd forgotten to put in the notes at the bottom, so I'll just put them in here:

(1): That conversation about scott and logan hugging was based on a real conversation between me and my friend when we went to see x-men 2- I was the one going on about how cute they were hugging, while my friend was the one shouting 'die jean die!' it was very funny, I couldn't help putting it in!

Anyhoo, enough of that,  so on with the chapter!

** = dream.

Chapter Six: Dream a Little Dream.

**SMACK!

The priest fell back on the ground as he was hit in the face by the butt of the rifle the rebel soldier held in his hands.

"Father Maxwell!" a nun screamed, running up to him and kneeling beside him, along with a group of children, while the soldier shouted, "Don't you ever mention Heero Yuy again, he's nothing, you hear me?!"

"Please, stop this," the nun begged, looking up with tearful eyes, "This church is a place of sanctuary, for the sick and these children, it's their home, please, leave it alone."

"Sorry lady, no can do," another soldier said gruffly, "There's a war going on here, and we have no mobile doll, so something's got to be done."

"You leave Sister Helen alone!" a young boy screamed jumping up, his amethyst eyes flashing with anger, "You were sick and we took care of you, all of you! Just go away and leave us alone!"

"No way Duo," the leader sneered, "we're not listening to a spy like you."

"A spy?" the young boy, Duo, asked in puzzlement.

"Yeah, we know you're a spy, after all, you do go to the Federation School on the base, don't you? Top student in the class and all."

"No, I'm not a spy, I swear. I-I'll get you an MS."

"You'll get us an MS?" another resistance fighter snorted in contempt.

"Yes, I'll steal one from the Federation Base, but only if you leave the church; it's our home and a place of sanctuary."

"I don't believe you," the leader scoffed, "You'll probably go there and tell them that we're here."

"No, I won't," Duo replied seriously, looking the man straight in the eye as he said, "I may run, and I may hide, but I don't lie."

The leader stared at him long and hard for what seemed like an eternity to Duo until he shrugged and slowly nodded, saying, "Fine then, go get us and MS, an we'll leave the church."

Duo gave a short nod before turning and sprinting off towards the Federation Base. He ducked and turned down different streets and winding alleyways, jumping over rubble and bodies lying of the street before he finally made it to the base, where he found himself facing a battle between soldiers and resistance fighters, with guns and bombs blazing. Duo gathered up all his courage and sprinted, running as fast as he could through the gunfire, luckily making it through in one piece. Immediately, he set off looking around and quickly found a truck that had a Leo in it. He hopped in, glad the keys were in the truck and once he had it started, revved off, driving as fast as he could back to the church, glad it would be safe as he sighed in relief. However, the sigh of relief quickly turned into a gasp of shock as he made his way up to Maxwell Church, and he slammed on the brakes, his jaw dropping and his eyes bulging.

"No…" he whispered, scrambling to get out of the truck, "No, no, no, no, NO!!"

He half fell, half tumbled to the ground, picking himself up and running towards the smouldering pile of rubble where Maxwell Church had once stood. For a few moments he stood, frozen to the spot as he stared, numb with shock at the pile of bricks and wood, which covered all the bodies, except for…

"Sister Helen!" Duo cried out, half running, half stumbling over the charred bricks towards the body of the nun, which was partially covered by the rubble. He knelt down beside her, taking her hand as she looked up at him, smiling softly.

"Duo, I'm glad you're safe. The Father was worried about you until the end…"

Inside, Duo felt like he was cracking up, and he felt tears welling up in his eyes, but pushed them away, thinking, 'Big boys don't cry,' as he smiled for Sister Helen instead.

"Don't worry about me Sister Helen, I'm fine. Hold on now, I'm going to go and get you a doctor, you'll be alright…"

Duo made to get up, but Sister Helens hand tightened its grip on his, and she kept on talking.

"The Federation forces attacked us, but we couldn't leave this place," she said, he breathing growing laboured.

"Oh, it's all my fault. I stole the Mobile Suit," Duo replied guiltily.

Sister Helen gasped for breath, she was having a hard time focusing on Duo as she said, "The Father urged peace until the end," in a whispery tone.

Slowly, she let go of Duo's hand, reaching up shakily and touching his cheek very gently, said, "May God protect you…"

She exhaled her last breath and her eyes rolled shut as her hand fell away.

"No… Sister Helen, NO!" Duo screamed, hugging her dead body to his chest as he screamed and cried like a lost soul.

'I'll never hear her sing again… I'll never feel her warmth…' Duo thought, tears streaming down his face, while he screamed, his whole body shaking with sobs…** 

(A/N: no no, don't worry, I'm not stopping the chapter yet, there's lots more to come. I just want to say that that is, as best and as accurate as I can get it, the Maxwell Church Tragedy, which is Duo's actual past, and if you're wondering how then does the first dream of Duo's past fit in, you'll just have to read on. I would like to thank Super Poodle, for giving me the website address about Duo's history, and also, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I did try my best. Anyhoo, enough of my mindless waffle, on with the chapter, with some heero/duo cuteness, huzza!)

Duo gasped and let out a little cry as he woke up, sitting straight up in his bed. His legs were tangled in his sheets and he was hugging a pillow to his chest. (1) Duo took in deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, his eyes darting here and there, and he suddenly realised that there were tears on his cheeks and in his eyes. He quickly wiped his eyes and face as the door to his room was thrown open and a half-naked Heero leapt into the room, gun held in front of him as he scanned the area around him, sighing in relief when he saw no immediate danger.

"What's up Hee-chan?" Duo asked, feining a sleepy tone as he threw the pillow to the side of the bed.

"I heard a scream and thought there was an intruder or something," Heero answered in an emotionless tone, tucking his gun into the waistband of his tracksuit bottoms.

He took a good long look at Duo, taking in his puffy eyes and tear-streaked cheeks, before his expression turned to one of concern as he asked softly, "Are you alright, what's wrong?"

"yeah, I-I'm fine," Duo answered in a kind of nervous tone, "It was nothing, just-"

"A nightmare?" Heero asked quietly and worriedly.

Taken by surprised by Heero's concern, Duo nodded mutely, staring at Heero, who had sat down beside him, saying, "I-I do too."

"You do?" Duo asked, in a quiet tone. 

"Yeah," Heero nodded, avoiding looking at Duo, "About the war, and t-the killing, and the b-bl-blood…"

"Oh Heero," Duo sighed, reaching out and hugging the other boy. 

Heero tensed at first, but relaxed into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Duo's waist, leaning his head against Duo's chest. The two boys sat in each others arms, each revelling in the quiet comfort of the others embrace; feeling totally relaxed and at peace. After a couple of minutes, Heero heard a deep rumbling vibration spread from Duo's chest, which had started to shake slightly, and as he pulled away, he saw that Duo was laughing and chuckling to himself.

"What's wrong?" Heero asked cautiously, a frown on his face.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Duo giggled, "I was just thinking about what those bloody scientists would say if they saw us now- acting more like small children than soldiers, and all because of simple nightmares."

"You can't escape your own mind," Heero replied stoically, looking both calm and sad at the same time, while Duo nodded, smiling sadly as he said, "True, I guess it's the one thing we can't really control."

He yawned suddenly, glancing at his bedside clock and said, "Hey, it's really late, we should be getting to bed. Are you alright?" he asked softly, lightly brushing away some of Heeros hair away from his face.

Heero shivered slightly and bit back a moan at the sensations from even that light contact and he nodded, not fully trusting his voice, as he stood.

"That's good," Duo smiled, standing beside him too, "Night Hee-chan, I'll cya in the morning."

"Goodnight Duo," Heero whispered, exiting the room quickly.

'Alright, what the hell was that all about?' Duo demanded angrily, as he fixed up his bed.

'Whatever do you mean?" Optim asked innocently, yet Duo was taking none of it.

'You know exactly what I mean. That dream, what was it?'

'It was a memory of your past,' his inner child answered, in a 'well duh,' tone.

'But… what about that other dream, the one with Solo and the bomb shelter, I thought that was a memory of my past.'

'It is,' Cool replied in a bright tone.

'But how can they both be memories, they tell totally different things.'

'Oh that's easy, it's the alternate universes,' his inner child added nonchalantly.

Duo made a very intelligent-sounding, 'Huh?' sound, and all his voices sighed, Pessim muttering, 'This boy is hopeless…'

'Oh shush,' Optim scolded, 'Here Duo, I'll explain it. You know the way there are different universes, or dimentions of this world?'

'There are?'

'Yup, you betcha,' Shinigami chuckled, while Optim continued, 'Yes, there are. Now, in a lot of them, most things are the same, like you. In lots of the other worlds, you are still a gundam pilot, what has changed in your past. All the people and places stay more or less the same, it's just that they're mixed up a bit, like events happen differently with different people and stuff. It seems that you are dreaming all about the different pasts from the various dimentions.'

'So, which one's the real one?' Duo asked nervously, licking his lips, as he tugged the sheet back into place.

'That's the thing,' his inner child replied carefully, 'We don't actually know. For some reason which we don't know about, your memory of your past has been blocked off, not even we can get at it. Sorry Duo.' 

'It's alright, I guess,' Duo yawned, climbing into bed, 'If I'm supposed to remember, then I guess I will. I'm going to get some sleep now while I can, goodnight.'

'Goodnight Duo,' his inner child replied softly, before he nodded off, drifting, not for the first time that night, into the lull of dreams.

*******

(1) wouldn't you just love to be that pillow? *drool* 

 so, there you go, I know it's short, but the next chapter will be up really soon, cause I'm almost finished it, and it'll be the dream with the voices and everything, I hope you like it! so, this was just a little thing to make you even more confused, and a little bit of cuteness with heero and duo, oh, and if anyone's confused, just e-mail me or say it in the review, and I'll try to make it a little less confusing, kay? So pleeeeezzzzeeee review now, pleeze I love all of them! Farethee well! ^_^


	8. the real dream

Title: Of A Past Forgotten

Warnings: yaoi, possible lemon, lime, we'll see as we go, oh and yeah, I know I said that it was slight AU because I screwed with duo's past, but that's changed, and I really haven't screwed with duo's past, well, I know I did in the first chapter, but I've changed somethings, and well, it'll make more sense in this chapter, you'll see, so that's it, and remember: guy on guy action and fluffiness (hopefully- I try my best) if you don't like it, pleeze don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own them at all at all at all, so pleeze don't sue, I'm saving up all my babysitting money for a trip to Prague next year, so I need all the money I can get!

A/N: wow, thank you guys for your wonderful reviews, I loved them all! ^_^ and lookie, I haven't taken that long, now have I, go me! Oh yeah, I really should explain one thing: the whole thing about duo's past, well, it is reeeeaaaallllyyyy complicated, as you have just seen in the last chapter. Now, what is going on, was explained as that duo couldn't remember any of his past, and that's the way it is right now, so the dreams of his past with have BOTH his real past AND a made-up past, alright? Just thought I'd make that clear. Anyhoo, onto thank-you's:

Ink2: oh thank you, yet another pillow hogger, huzza! Em yeah, about that episode zero, I've never actually seen that, and gundam wing isn't on tv anymore cause it's on toonami on satallite and I only have basic cable! *wails* why me, it's just not fair! Em so yeah, anyhoo, so about duo's past, I was just able to get the basic information and make a dream out of it, so I think I done a pretty good job, ne? anyway, thanks a bunch for your review, hope you like this chapter!

Paine: oh goody, so I got it all right about the church? Go me, and yeah, that was really sad about the church *sniff* oh yeah, I know about the whole sister Helen braiding his hair, that's mad cute, I'll so put that in somewhere, just for you, thanks for the suggestion! Thank you for your review, hope you like this chapter!

Berrful Hunter: oooooo, strawberry pokey? Who could resist that, here I humbly offer you my chapter with the cool dream and not a lot, but a little 1x2, though I'm really sorry, I don't mean to torture you, I really don't, but the real kissing won't be for another, let's say…. At the most four or five chapters, how's that? And thank you for your suggestion, hmmm, your fic, I might just go read that, sounds interesting, but no, I actually have my own way to get them together with dancing and stuff, I can't say more or I might just give it away, but it'll be good, I swear (I hope!) eeek! *giggles* hey, no poking, I'm ticklish! Lol, I hope you like this chapter, please read and review, and I'll try get some 1x2 in as soon as I can, promise, thanks for your review!

Shin-chan: oh, goody, you think it's sweet, thank you so much, I was trying to get all cute and sweetness in and I have succeeded, huzza! Thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter!

Duo Lover 2x1: oh my god, THANK YOU! *huggles* you put me on your favourites list, that's so sweet and nice, and yes,  duo's past is no longer fucked up, though like I already explained above, he doesn't know that yet, so he must continue to dream about his real and not real past, though it will be sorted out eventually, promise! Yeah, duo's inner child is kick ass, and he gets named here, yeah! Hope you like this chapter, thank you for your review!

TenshiNoKoori: hmmm, I don't really mind chain letters…. Just kidding, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it, and yes, it's more and more, thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter!

Ed: wow, you are like one of the nicest reviewers ever, you so deserve a hug *huggles* anyhoo, wow, you've got such good taste I must say, and wow, you drool a lot(just like me, we're like drool brothers or sisters, or siblings or very distant relations of some kind…), god, I didn't know my story was that good, thank you! And hellya, I'd love to be in place of the pillow, that would be very nice, and yeah, you like the leather pants on heero, well, you may just get your wish… *secretive smirk* yeah, quatre would be way cuter in the apron, the image suits him more, and you never know, I might just put him in it… I know, I know, I am the queen of suspence and evil interruptions (if you ever read unsung, you'd see what I mean, though you will see what I mean soon enough ^_~), fear my brain! *evil cackle* your cat sounds cool, and yeah, I dunno, I just thought it would be a weird kind of twist to have duo and solo as boyfriends, and cute to boot! Anyhoo, thank you soooooo much for your review, you are just too nice, hope you like this chapter!

summercloud: yeah in know it's very short, but oh, you like it all the same, goody, huzza for me! And yeah, hee-chan's much cuter when he's ooc, plus I can't write him in character, he's just too boring plus he has the personality of a rock, I gotta put something in there! Hope you like this chapter, thankie for your review!

Deathscythe babe02: yeah, you like it, goody, and yeah, I do know it's confusing, blame my very weird mind, but I'm going to try and get it to make sense, if there's anything you're really confused about, you can e-mail me and I'll try explain it to you as best I can. Thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter!

Starlight Soul: yeah, thank you for your review, and oooo, brownies, *squeals* I love brownies!!! Thank you and yes, I am working on this as fast as school and homework will allow me, don't you worry! Hope you like this chapter!

kaori-chan: yeah, I think everyone would love to see heero there, snuggled up with duo, and I promise it will happen, there will be fluffy snuggling *proud war-cry* this is for all the little guys, the yaoi fanatics and the slashers! Eh… sorry about that, hope you like this chapter, thankie sooo much for your review!

Wow, so there we go, thank you to everyone, hope you like this chapter, read and review, please!

**Duo found himself standing in the middle of a desert in nothing but a pair of old jeans, his motorbike standing beside him. The sand around him was like a golden sea on either side of the deserted highway, stretching endlessly into the horizon, making it seem as if the desert went on forever, and while the sun was beating down hard on him from directly above him in the brilliantly blue sky, Duo felt oddly cold, and when he looked up, he could see that there was a black hole right in the middle of it, slowly making its way out to the edge of the brightly burning orb, which seemed to be dying out before his very eyes. Duo shivered and turned back to his bike, feeling a strange and sudden urge rear up in him, demanding that he get on the machine and drive off, so he done so. As he sat down on the motorbike, he suddenly stiffened as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He whipped his head around, his braid swinging around to smack whoever it was in the face, only to be caught by a very familiar hand, as shocked amethyst eyes met calm cobalt ones.

"Hee-chan?" Duo asked in surprise, then suddenly beamed and said, "Hey! Are you the really Heero, or are you dream Hee-chan?"

"Hn. Baka, just shut up and drive," Heero glared back at him, tossing his braid over his own shoulder.

"Yup, guess you are the real Hee-chan," Duo chuckled, "So, how did you get here?"

"I don't know, I thought I was going to have a peaceful sleep, when I suddenly found myself sitting here behind you on your motorbike, and you looked like you were about to start it, so I just wrapped my arms around your waist. So, are we going to go or what?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're going," Duo waved a hand dismissively, "Any idea where we've to go?"

"No, but I guess we'll know when we'll get there," Heero answered in a matter of fact tone.

"Right then, well that was intelligent, lots of help, thanks a bunch. Guess, I'll just follow the road to wherever it goes," Duo grinned as he turned around, started up the motorbike and let it rip down the road, Heero clinging onto him, both enjoying the feeling of their skin in contact, even if it was a dream. 

They sped down the desert highway, but in the blink of an eye, they were suddenly driving through a grassy country area, then in another they were in a suburb and then, after a few seconds, they were in the middle of a giant, city, which was, however, deserted. As if on auto-pilot, Duo twisted and turned down the streets of the city, and in the blink of an eye, they two pilots suddenly found themselves stopping outside a giant skyscraper which towered into the sky. The two boys stared up in awe at the building, made out of grey bricks outlined in marble, gold and silver and then windows which doubled as mirrors to the outside world, and then the sign over the doors which said, 'S & CO.'

"Should we go in?" Duo asked, whispering, yet the whisper sounded more like a shout in the silence of the city.

Heero gave a short nod, and they walked up to the doors, took a deep breath before they pushed the doors open and entered the building.

Stepping from the city into the building was like entering another world- the two teens immediately went from complete desertion to a place which was totally crowded with all sorts of people animals and plants from around the world, all bustling around the endlessly large area which also seemed to be tiny at the same time. They were moved from total silence to a hurricane of sound which was moving into a deafening crescendo, all made up of shouting, laughter, babble and the sounds of barking, chirping, mewing and Duo swore he even heard some mooing. Heero and Duo hurriedly covered their ears and winced as their senses were bombarded to overload as they scanned the area. Duo suddenly spotted a large marble statue in the middle of the area, of a woman, who seemed, in a strange way, very familiar to Duo. She wore a corset top and a long skirt that flowed down to her bare feet, and she wore a cloak over her clothes. In one hand she held a torch and in the other was a long, elegant scythe, which was very much like Shinigami's. She had long, flowing hair and around her neck was a loose chain, with an hourglass attached to it. She stood there, almost regally, one foot in front of the other, the torch held up in front of her and the scythe leaning to one side. With her hair flowing back and her eyes fixed into the distance as if searching for something, Duo felt she would spring to life at any moment, in fact, he was so caught up in staring at the statue that he didn't notice Heero shouting at him until he was suddenly punched in the arm.

"Hey!" he shouted, rubbing his arm, while whining, "What was that for?" sending a glare at Heero.

"Baka, I was pointing out the sign for the different floors. We can see if there's anything of relevance here."

Duo nodded, and somehow, after a lot of struggling, they managed to drag themselves through the crowd to where the sign stood, lit up in bright pink and green neon writing. The two teens started to scan the sign as quick as they could, looking for something, anything that would give them even the tiniest hint of a clue as to where to go.

"There," Duo announced, pointing up as he nudged Heero, "Up there on the top floor."

Heero looked up and saw it- on the very top floor was a sign that proclaimed, 'Voices Inc.'

"That's got to be it," Heero nodded in agreement, "Come on I saw some elevators over the other side of the room."

This time now, when the teens started to make their way across the room, despite the fact that it was so packed they could barely move, they seemed to glide through and in no time, they were at the elevators. Heero pushed the button to call them and one of the doors immediately slid open, a female droning voice saying, "Doors opening, level one." (1)

The teens stepped inside and Duo pushed the button for the top floor, and the doors closed as the monotone voice said, "Doors closing. Level 225. Going up," and with that, the elevator gave a jolt as it whirred into life.

Unlike the outside world, where time seemed to flash by in the blink of an eye, time seemed so move agonizingly slow in the elevator. Heero and Duo stood in the small box for what seemed like hours, in silence, neither knowing what to say, and Duo was growing increasingly nervous, and that meant fidgeting. He started out grinding his teeth, stopping only when Heero gave him a very intense and slightly frightening death-glare, then moved onto chewing his lip until it went numb and slightly bloody and now he was working on his hands; wringing and yanking on his fingers in an agitated manner. Eventually Heero couldn't take his anxiety anymore, and immediately took Duo's hands in his, stopping their random movements in an effort to calm him as he shot the surprised pilot a reassuring smile. Duo shook his head and flashed Heero a grateful smile, blushing slightly.

"Thanks," he said warmly, squeezing Heero's hands. 

"Yeah well, you were driving me nuts with all that fidgeting," Heero mumbled, blushing too.

Suddenly the elevator seemed to slow down, and the two gundam pilots breathed a sigh of relief as they heard a beep and the same monotone voice saying, "Level two hundred and twenty-five. Doors opening." 

The doors slid open to reveal a large open-spaced room, and Heero and Duo gasped at everything around them, and at the scene before them as they stepped out of the elevator, as the doors closed while the voice said faintly, "Doors closing…"

The room was enourmous, stretching out in every direction. The whole place was painted black, with neon signs and paintings plastered all over the place, creating a kaleidoscope of colours that dazzled before their eyes. To their right, they could see a large dance floor, which seemed to be vibrating as large quantities of fake smoke filled the area and lights flashed, creating a smokey, secluded area, while bouncing, heavy-beated music boomed out of speakers around the wall. Along the edge of the wall of the dancefloor where rows of chairs, and it was in a dark corner that Heero and Duo spotted their two pessims muttering together and throwing dark glares across the room. Next to the dance floor, was a raised area which was brightly lit and filled with all sorts of toys strewn across the floor, and it was there that the two teens spotted their inner children sprawled across each other on top of a beanbag, giggling and nudging each other playfully as they played a video game. Finally, to the right of the room was a large bar with seats around it, and it was there that they found the rest of their voices, in a large group, fighting; well, it was more like the two optims, cool and humanity fighting with the Perfect Soldier, with Shinigami standing in the middle, and their two romances sitting together, watching the fight intently, adding a comment every now and then.

"We have got to stop this now!" the Perfect Soldier thundered angrily, "This cannot be allowed to continue."

"You're wrong, this is the right thing to do, it is meant to happen," Optim Duo shouted back, while Optim Heero added, "Yeah, why else would we all be here?"

"We have always been here," the Perfect Soldier replied exasperatedly.

"No, he means here as in separately," Humanity commented quietly, "In case you have forgotten, we were never like this, we used to be one being, made up of all of us. Now we are all separate, and we're dividing up more and more as time passes. Something's got to be done."

"I agree," Cool nodded seriously, "There's a connections between Heero and Duo; why else would they be sharing dreams?"

"Those dreams are because of some fucked-up mind problem with them," the Perfect Soldier snarled, "I don't care if there's a connection, whatever it is, it must be broken immediately!"

"No, don't you know what that will do?" Romance Heero cried out, "It will ruin any chance them two have of happiness, this connection will continue and we will help strengthen it," he finished, glaring at the Perfect Soldier, who sneered, saying, "Strengthen it? Hah! Not bloody likely! This is war, they must concentrate on the missions, there is no time for such trivial things as happiness."

"But they deserve it," Romance Duo argued, "After everything they've been through, they deserve a chance!"

"There is more to come, at this point what may be happiness, can eventually lead to death and sorrow," Shinigami added quietly, "But I do agree; after it all, they do deserve a shot at it."

"You stay out of this," the Perfect Soldier snapped, glaring evilly at Shinigami.

"No, he has a good point, and he has the right to speak," Optim Heero frowned.

"Yeah, I say we allow this to continue as far as Heero and Duo let it, with maybe a little help," Humanity smiled.

"No, no, no, this is wrong!" the Perfect Soldier shouted out desperatedly, "This-this-this silly emotional tirade must stop now! There is a war to fight, people will die, and the mission will compromised if stupid emotions are allowed to get in the way!" he spluttered, slamming his fist on the bar.

"You can't bully us around, not anymore you know, you don't control us," Humanity said softly, giving him an almost sorrowful look on his face.

For a moment, it seemed as if the rock-hard features on the Perfect Soldier's face softened to an almost apologetic look, before they hardened again as Shinigami spoke, and he turned, glaring as the other voice.

"I have to say soldier-boy, I do agree with you on some points," Shinigami nodded, "But you do know you're really fucked up, don't you?"

"W-what!" the Perfect Soldier asked in shock, "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you are a fucked-up piece of brainwashing, dipshit. You are supposed to be all about having no emotions and being all cool, calm and collected, yet once you find yourself in way over your head, you loose the head and you lash out. Hah! Some perfect soldier you are!"

The Perfect Soldier stared at Shinigami before screaming, "You bastard!" in outrage as he pulled out his gun, but not before Shinigami had twisted his scythe around so the blade rested against his neck. 

There the two voices stood; the Perfect Soldier pointing his gun squarely between Shinigami's eyes, and Shinigami with his scythe resting against a throbbing artery in the Perfect Soldier's neck, each glaring at the other ferociously.

"Um, guys…" Duo began nervously, then huffed and glared at them, "I realise that there's a lot of tension here, but could you please not kill each other, we happen to need you stupid voices!"

Neither voice moved, only tensed even more. Heero suddenly straightened, and strode forward purposefully, stopping at the two voices.

His face was totally emotionless, and he barked out stoically, "That's enough! You want to stop a silly emotional tirade, then stop this piece of shit!"

The two voices turned in surprise as Duo walked up, clapping Heero on the back, saying, "Way to go Hee-man, that was wicked!"

Heero merely 'hn'd,' glaring at the two voices who blinked in surprise at him.

"Alright Perfect Soldier, you've had your fun, quit with the whole emotionless thing," Cool said, frowning. 

"I'm not doing it," the Perfect Soldier replied in monotone.

"You're not?"

"No, I am," another monotone voice, tinted with anger said, and the other voices turned to look in surprise at Humanity, who has stepped up away from Cool, glaring at the Perfect Soldier, who blinked in surprise, shock flitting across his eyes.

"Wha? But-how?" the Perfect Soldier cried out in surprise, taking in Humanity appearance; the emotionless façade, the straight back and tense posture, it was almost like looking into a mirror.

"Don't think you're the only one who knows what's best for the mission," Humanity replied coldly, "You go on so much about emotions, and having to be emotionless, yet here you are getting yourself worked up over a little argument! You are starting to become weak."

"B-but you… you're not supposed to act like this!" the Perfect Soldier cried out incredulously.

"Don't forget, we used to be one in the same," Humanity replied, his voice gentle and his expression softening, "I do not forget anything that happened," he finished, staring the other voice straight in the eye.

"Neither do I," the Perfect Soldier said softly, his head bowing, though suddenly he raised it again, his expression emotionless and his eyes merely a crystalline surface which gave away nothing as he turned to Heero and Duo, saying, "You're here."

"Yup, that we are," Duo replied with a grin, "So, is this your pad? Nice place, couldn't have done it better myself, right Hee-chan?" he continued, throwing an arm over Heero's shoulder.

"It's very… colourful," Heero replied stoically, then glared at Duo, "and stop calling me Hee-chan."

"But it's so cute," Duo pouted, using his puppy-eyes on Heero, who sighed, "Baka," yet grinned anyway.

"Eugh, I don't think it matters what we do buddy, the others are going to have their way," Shinigami said to the Perfect Soldier, frowning as he watched the two teens mess and talk, "Wanna drink?"

The Perfect Soldier glared at Shinigami, who shrugged and walked away towards the bar, then sighed and said, "Yeah, I think I will."

"Great!" Shinigami clapped enthusiastically, as the other voice took a seat at the bar, "So, what'll it be?"

***********

"Hey, looks like Duo and Heero are here," Heero's inner child commented, looking down.

"Great, you think they'll get together soon?" Duo's inner child asked from his hunched position at the tv, his face screwed up adorably in concentration.

"If the Perfect Soldier and Shinigami leave them alone then I think they've got a pretty good chance," Heero's inner child muttered, his concentration back on the game.

After a few more minutes of furious battle on the playstation, Duo's inner child jumped up, shouting, "Yes, yes, I won!" and started dancing around, Heero's inner child watching with an amused expression on his face.

"Hey, do you wanna go down and mess with their heads again?" Duo's inner child grinned wickedly.

Heero's inner child nodded, and he cried out, "Great!" grabbing the other voice's hand.

"Wait," Heero's inner child said, tugging on the other voices hand, "I just wanted to say well done," he added, then leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other voices in a soft, chaste kiss.

The two voices blushed as they parted, both smiling brightly at each other, before Duo's inner childe tooks Heero's inner child's hand, saying, "Thank you. Come on, let's go down."

The two small voices ran down the stairs, hand in hand, over to the other voices, where Cool was saying in a loud, pleased voice, "Yup, I done all the decorating myself, every last bit of it, seeing as the other's were too lazy to help."

"Actually, it was more like we didn't have the same taste as him, therefore out opinion didn't matter," Optim Heero grinned, "Though funnily enough, he let Humanity design one thing…" he trailed off in a suggestive tone.

"Even if it is hidden…" Optim Duo smirked in an equally suggestive tone, as both voices eyed Humanity and Cool, who blushed, and looked everywhere but at each other.

"So… what was it?" Heero asked, not liking the leers that occupied both voices faces and now Duo's too.

"Oh, um… the weapons section, it's just opposed the bar," Humanity slightly stuttered, while Cool added, "Hey! Why don't we take you to see it, I know how much you like you're guns. How bout it?" he asked, both him and Humanity sending hopeful and slightly desperate looks at Heero, who, after seeing Duo's smirk get even more evil, nodded and hurried away with the two voices.

Duo and the two optims giggles manically, Optim Duo casually slinging his arm over Optim Heero's shoulders.

"So… you two are a couple eh?" Duo asked them with a grin.

"Yup," Optim Duo said proudly, "And so are the two Romances."

"Well, that's fairly obvious," Duo rolled his eyes, turning to the dance floor where he could see the two romances wrapped up in each others arms lovingly, Romance Heero nibbling on Romance Duo's ear, who giggled and swayed seductively against the other voice.

"Wow, Marco was right, me and Hee-chan really do make a cute couple," Duo smiled softly.

"You met Marco!" Optim Duo cried out, then pouted, "And you didn't even let me see… how is he?"

"He's great, same as ever," Duo grinned.

"Who's Marco?" Optim Heero asked in a slightly sulky tone.

"Don't worry, he's just a really good friend of mine," Duo replied, "He's the guy who helped me deal with my sexuality."

"Yeah, he was so optimistic, and such a flirt!" Optim Duo giggled, "I swear, if he had voices, I know one of them would be one just for flirting!"

"Oh, so he's just a friend," Optim Heero smiled, grinning goofily when Optim Duo kissed him soundly and said, "Yes silly, there's no need to get worried over nothing."

"Who said anything about worried?" Optim Heero asked indignantly, when there was a sudden cry of, "Die evil scum DIE!" followed by a bang from a gun and a shout.

Duo and the two Optims whipped around to see Heero standing there, looking totally bewildered at a gun in his hand, while Cool and Humanity lay on the floor, covering their heads, all of them surrounded by chunks of the ceiling which had fallen down when Heero shot the gun up.

"What the hell?" Cool exclaimed, looking around, when he suddenly spotted the two inner children laughing their heads off, leaning on each other for support.

"You two!" Humanity cried out angrily, "You messed with his head again, didn't you!"

Him and Cool looked at each other, then grinned evilly and jumping up and shouting, "Get them!" proceeded to chase the two inner children around the place, Heero still staring at the gun in his hand with a cutely confused look on his face.

"Eh, Hee-chan?" Duo asked nervously, coming up beside Heero, "As cute as you look and all, I think I'll just take that off you," he finished, gently taking the gun off Heero and quickly putting it back in the cabinet and closing it up.

"I'm fine baka," Heero replied in monotone, glaring at Duo, who just grinned, saying, "Yeah, try telling me that next time you decide to go commando."

"Heero blushed, but glowered at Duo, who pouted and patted him on the head, saying, "Ah, don't be all mad Hee-chan, I was only joking. Anyway," he continued, turning to the two Optims, "So, I'm only kinda guessing Cool and Humanity are together?"

"Yeah they are, and it's probably one of the best pairings so far," Optim Heero smiled softly, "Cool has given Humanity so much confidence, the change is amazig, and he needs it, especially after the Perfect Soldier…"

"What do you mean, what happened with him and the Perfect Soldier?" Heero asked curiously.

"Well, although those two are basically opposites, they were, at the same time, really close, and then… well, I guess Humanity'll tell you when he wants to," Optim Heero finished quietly.

"Kay, well that's great!" Duo clapped his hands, giggling as he spotted Humanity and Cool tickling the two inner children who were pinned underneath them, "Em, so, any more on these shared dreams, or this connection?"

"No, sorry," Optim Duo shook his head, "We just think that if we let things progress naturally between you two, without major influences, then things should work out in the end."

"Yup, everything'll be cool," Heero's inner child grinned, as he and Duo's inner child came up, while Cool and Humanity joined the two Romances on the dance floor.

"Oh yeah, anything else on my past forgotten? (1)" Duo questioned hopefully.

"No, sorry Duo," Duo's inner child answered mournfully, "I'm the one who should know, but for some reason they're blocked off to me, I wish I did know why, but I guess we'll find out soon enough. Hopefully."

"Hey, it's alright," Duo grinned, then studied the two inner children carefully, before announcing, "You know, we should name you two, I mean, the other voices have names like Optim and romance, but two don't. Hmm… I'll name you Solo," he smiled, placing a hand on his inner child's head, who smile and replied, "Thanks Duo, that means a lot to me."

"Yeah, me too," Duo grinned, then suddenly, Heero found three pairs of eyes staring at him expectantly and he moved backwards slightly in surprise, before fixing the three with and intense deathglare.

All three simply blinked in response, unfazed by the glare.

'Is nothing sacred?' Heero thought, then sighed, "Alright, I'll call you… Odin," he finally told his inner child, who bowed, saying, "Arigatou," before he grabbed Solo's hand, crying out, "Come on, I bet I'll beat you at Tekken this time!" and with that, the two young voices ran off laughing.

"They're sweet together," Duo smiled fondly, while Heero 'hn'd' in an argreable, warm tone, "So, what about them two?" he continued, jerking his thumb towards Shinigami and the Perfect Soldier, who were trying to drink each other under the table.

"They want each other bad," Optim Duo replied, "They're just too stubborn to admit it."

"Yeah, they both have their stupid obsessions and beliefs," Optim Heero added, "The Perfect Soldier with his belief that nothing should come between him and his mission, and Shinigami with his belief that anyone he gets close to dies… They'll crack eventually," Optim Heero and Duo finished at the same time, wearing identical evil smirks.

"That I do believe," Duo chuckled, "And the Pessims?"

"Ah, they're practically a couple, they just won't admit it," Optim Duo said nonchalantly.

"Great, well, we're off," Heero nodded, while Duo nodded, yawning, and the two went over to the chairs, curling up together and falling asleep, while Optim Heero  and Duo joined the other voices on the dance floor.

(1) the title finally makes sense, huzza!

Yeah, done! The chapter is completed, and I'm sorry if it seemed to take a long time, I was getting way too many ideas for fic, one gw one I will be starting to work on, but won't post up until I have it nearly finished, that way I can post the chapters up faster when I do! Anyhoo, what did you all think, good, bad, absolutely crap? Pleeze let me know and review, pleeze! Farethee well! ^_^


End file.
